UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD
by thetigger
Summary: TOMOYO NUNCA CELEBRABA LA NAVIDAD, PORQUE SANTA NO LE TRAJO LO QUE LE PROMETIO UN NOVIO, AHORA QUE ES ADULTA SANTA LE TIENE PREPARADO ALGO DESPUES DE MUCHOS AÑOS UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD QUE SE QUEDARA ASTA QUE TERMINEN LAS FIESTAS CON SU FAMILIA, ESPERO LES GUSTE ES UN TOUYA - TOMOYO
1. Chapter 1

Hola estoy de nuevo aquí, con otra historia, se que aun no termino el lado obscuro de Touya y que falta todavía dos libros más de esa saga, pero no pude resistirme al volver a ver esta película que me encanta, un novio para navidad, así que esta historia estará basada en esa película, si ya la vieron sabrán mas o menos como va la trama, si no es así, descúbranlo conmigo y me adorable pareja Touya y Tomoyo, ya saben la historia es basada en una película y habrá cosas que tendré que inventar conforme al paso de la historia, los personajes de sakura card captor no me pertenecen.

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

Capitulo 1

Nuestra historia comienza unos días antes de navidad, donde se ven a unas jovencitas de 12 años más o menos en un centro comercial donde está adornado con todo lo alusivo conforme a la celebración, donde en el centro de la plaza se encuentra un santa Claus con una cola enorme para pasar a verlo, las chicas pasan por ahí platicando sobre los chicos y lo que les van a regalar.

-pues mi problema es que temo que Yamazaki no me va a regalar nada, y voy a quedar como una tonta - dice Chiharu- porque aunque yo se que él es mi novio, creo que él no lo sabe.

Naoko voltea y le contesta muy "madura".

-mira Chiharu, cuando Yamazaki acepte tu regalo, ya esta, es oficialmente tuyo

-¿y si no lo acepta?- comenta Chiharu

-lo hará, ya lo veras. Y eso lo convertirá en tu novio quiera o no- comenta Naoko

-bueno, supongo que es mejor tener novio que no sabe que es tu novio, que no tener ninguno- comenta chiharu- lo siento tomoyo

-no importa, solo de escucharlas me alegro de no tenerlo-comenta tomoyo

-oh Dios mío, es spinel. Esta allí ¿lo ven?-dice Naoko

-seguro que está comprando mi regalo de navidad. Espero que me compre algo estupendo

Cuando ven a los lejos a varios compañeros de ellas del colegio, Naoko y chiharu se alejan de tomoyo que se queda retrasada al observar a una niña como de unos ocho años ser jalada por su hermano asía santa Claus.

-vamos no te va a pasar nada- la jala un niño como de la edad de tomoyo

La niña muy nerviosa le dice que no meneando la cabeza

-suéltame no quiero ir

Tomoyo observa a al chico y camina así ellos

-hola-dice tomoyo

-hola-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo la niña y el chico

-¿les pasa algo?

-quiero ver a santa Claus, pero….

-pero…. estas un poquito nerviosa ¿verdad?

Ella tan solo asiente con su cabeza

-no me extraña

-no consigo que suba a verlo-contesta el chico

-tal vez pueda ayudar…. ¿cómo te llamas?-comenta tomoyo

-sakura

-bueno, sakura, te podría acompañar…. Si te parece-le dice muy seria al chico

-claro, las esperare aquí.

-ven-le dice a sakura

Comienzan a caminar rumbo a santa por el sendero que tiene lleno de elfos y adornos

-hola-dice santa

-hola-dice la pequeña sakura

-me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir a verme, siéntate- le dice a sakura

-ve- le dice tomoyo

-¿Qué quieres que te traiga para navidad?

Sakura se sienta a un lado de él y le susurra al oído su deseo de navidad, el sonríe.

-¿es ese tu hermano?

La pequeña señala asía las bancas donde se encuentra el chico

-¿Por qué no vuelves con él?- le comenta-te aseguro que tendrás todo lo que has pedido - le dice a la niña

-gracias santa – se baja de donde está sentada y camina rumbo a su hermano

Ella se despide de la pequeña y les dice adiós a la niña y al chico con la mano.

-y dime que te ha pedido para navidad

-no te lo puedo decir, secreto profesional de santa

Lo ve con cara de ¿Qué?

-¿y tú? ¿Qué deseas?

-yo no deseo nada gracias- le contesta ella y se queda pensando

-ojala todo el mundo pudiera decir eso

-gracias –dice el chico desde donde se encuentra la pequeña niña con su hermano

Tomoyo observa cómo se empiezan a ir

-segura que hay algo que te gustaría tener- le dice con misterio santa

-soy muy mayor para los juguetes-responde con mucha madures

-no importa, no tienes que ser pequeña para creer

En eso voltea donde están sus amigas, con los chicos del colegio que están conversando

-me gustaría un novio para navidad

-¿segura que estas preparada para tener novio?

-no lo sé- se queda pensando tomoyo- creo que si

-bueno cuando estés realmente preparada, tomoyo lo sabrás. Y te prometo que te mandare a la persona adecuada

-tomoyo-le llaman sus amigas

-me tengo que ir

-te voy a dejar algo muy especial en el árbol

-de acuerdo

-feliz navidad

-feliz navidad

-gracias

Así se despide de santa. Por fin llega el tan ansiado dia de navidad.

Se ve una casa decorada por fuera, por dentro hay un árbol hermoso lleno de regalos, en esa casa vive Tomoyo. Quien baja apresurada temprano a ver sus regalos.

De pronto entre todos los regalos encuentra uno pequeño con su nombre, ella lo abre y es una pequeña bola de esas de las que se agitan y cae nieve, a dentro hay un santa Claus pequeño y cuando lo voltea en la parte de abajo encuentra una inscripción.

"recibirás el regalo prometido, querida. Un amor fiel y verdadero. De aquí al termino de 20 años cuando dos corazones estén preparados".

-¿20 años?-piensa tomoyo que es mucho tiempo

Notas: que les parece sé que aun no se ve clara la historia pero, como ya mero llegan las festividades me encanto la idea de un novio para navidad, porque acá entre nos me encantaría uno y si es como Touya mejor, bueno se despide está loca gatita y espero sus review, que últimamente no he visto ninguno , espero se acuerden de mi para seguir subiendo capítulos.


	2. Chapter 2

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 2

20 AÑOS DESPUES

Se ve a una chica muy linda con unos ojos amatistas, y el pelo negro azabache que va rumbo a un juzgado, de pronto voltea para el elevador como si estuviera esperando que llegue alguien.

-¿Dónde estás, Kinomoto?

De pronto alguien de adentro de la sala la llama

-señorita Daidoji

Ella voltea y dentro de la sala hay un juez, cerca de un escritorio se ve unos niños. El juez la llama

-¿esta lista?

Ella entra en la sala, al parecer es abogada, el juez con sarcasmo le dice.

-¿esperando ver el trineo de santa Claus, señorita Daidoji?

-si, señoría. Es decir, no yo… perdone señoría-comenta apenada

-sabrá que los juzgados cierran hoy al mediodía por las fiestas-comenta el juez muy seriamente viendo asía ella y los chicos

-lo sé-comenta tomoyo viendo el reloj nerviosa

-¿y usted representa a quien?-comenta el juez

-represento los intereses de Maki y Yoko Nakagawa

-y respalda la petición de la madre, de que saquemos a sus hijos del orfanatorio y le devolvamos la custodia a ella.

-si su señoría. La señora Nakagawa se ha mudado del albergue. Ahora tiene trabajo y se ha procurado la vivienda adecuada que la ley le exigía.

-¿Quién es su abogado, señora Nakagawa?

-Touya Kinomoto, su señoría lo designaron para ayudarme

-¿y donde está el señor Kinomoto?

-no lo sabemos, tendría que haber llegado ya.

-pues me temo que sin su abogado presente no puedo decidir

-la señora Nakagawa esperaba tener a los niños para navidad

El juez suspira, mira a los niños que están tristes, pues a pesar de todo es navidad.

-está bien, supongo que podemos darle al señor Kinomoto unos pocos minutos más. Después de todo son fechas para dar.

Tomoyo se sienta, voltea con sus defendidos y su madre, esperando pacientemente que llegue el abogado Kinomoto, aunque el reloj no es un buen aliado, pues sigue su curso como si nada ocurriera.

Mientras tanto en otras oficinas lejos de los juzgados, se encuentra un joven alto con pelo negro y los ojos de color marrón.

-muy bien, bien, he ofrecido a esta gente todo lo que he podido- dice un abogado al frente de una junta

-no se trata solo de dinero. No para los inquilinos- dice Touya

-el señor Amamiya no puede tirar el edificio abajo hasta que se muden los inquilinos- dice otro de los abogados- así que termínala Kinomoto ¿Cómo podemos echarlos?

-con un incentivo diferente

-como cual

-son familias de bajos ingresos. Precisamente una de ellas es una cliente mía del turno de oficios, una mujer llamada Nadin Nakagawa, vive en su edificio, tiene…- se queda pensando cuando lo interrumpen

-ve al grano, Touya

-lo que tenemos que hacer es asegurar a esta gente que podrá volver después de la reconstrucción, y que cuando lo hagan habrá un parque para los ansíanos, una guardería… tal vez un centro comunitario.

-venderles la idea como una inversión en su futuro

-exacto. Porque en esencia lo que usted está haciendo es ofrecerles la oportunidad para una vida mejor.

-podríamos modificar los planos, supongo ¿Pero seguiría siendo rentable?

-a largo plazo, el señor Amamiya. El incremento de los costos será insignificante comparado con los beneficios potenciales créanme

-Parker, tú has estado negociando con la asociación de vecinos, ¿crees que se tragaran la idea de Kinomoto?

-pues sí. Creo que si lo harán

-si los inquilinos colaboran, vera sus nombre en los membretes antes de lo que imaginan

Se felicitan Parker y Kinomoto, pero el último checa la hora en su reloj y exclama.

-oh, Dios mío

Mientras tanto en el juzgado el reloj sigue caminando sin darle tregua a los que esperan con impaciencia un milagro

-debería darle vergüenza. Usted sigue siendo su cliente, solo porque lo haga gratis no le da derecho a dejarla tirada, hay una cosa llamada integridad- comenta tomoyo muy enojada

El juez de pronto la llama

-señora Nakagawa

-¿si señoría?

-Lo siento, me temo que no puedo esperar más, me veo obligado a posponer la audiencia

-señoría ¡por favor!

-vuelva a presentar la petición el año que viene- dice el juez y suena su mazo

En la entrada de ese edificio llega de pronto un carro y se estaciona, de el sale un joven corriendo y sube al elevador.

Mientras a fuera del juzgado.

-¡pero lo prometiste! ¡Dijiste que tendríamos regalos y un árbol de navidad!-decía una de las niñas muy molesta y decepcionada

-lo sé cariño, y lo siento- le decía su madre muy triste-volveremos a estar juntos- y abrasa a sus hijas con mucho amor, casi llorando.

Tomoyo está que echa humo pero no puede hacer nada solo que ese tal Kinomoto se aparezca para ahorcarlo ella misma.

Por su parte Touya sigue subiendo en el elevador muy lentamente

Tomoyo voltea y ve a Nadin

-lo siento- dice llevándose a los niños con una cara muy tristes

Nadin se queda llorando en una banca. El elevador se abre y sale Touya y tomoyo grita.

-¡espere no cierre!-y choca con Touya sin saber que es el

-lo siento- dice el joven

-perdón- dice tomoyo y se quedan viendo un momento y ella sube al elevador con las niñas

Touya la ve como si viera a un ángel, el más hermoso que jamás ha visto en la vida, pero recuerda a su clienta y corre a su encuentro

-señora Kanagawa

-espero que lo que le impidió venir señor Kinomoto, fuera importante- le dice muy triste la señora

Tomoyo llega a su oficina muy enojada a platicar con una de sus amigas.

-¡hey! ¿No tenias que estar aquí hace una hora?

-he tenido que devolver a los hijos de Nadin a la casa hogar- dice muy triste

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué ha pasado?- dice Naoko

-¿conoces a un tal Touya Kinomoto?

-no

-yo tampoco, pero me va a conocer, teresa ¿podrías enviarle una carta envenenada pero formal?- le dice a su secretaria

-esto ha llegado hoy-le dice teresa enseñándole una carta

-¿Qué clase de persona ni se molesta en presentarse en el juzgado? ¿Para que una familia pueda pasar junta Navidad? ¿Cómo es posible?

Mientras la secretaria le sigue mostrando la carta que le llego de una forma muy insistente. Naoko se da cuenta.

-¿Qué es eso?

-usando mis poderes mentales y por el remitente ¡yo diría que es del comité de subvenciones!- dice teresa muy cómicamente cruzando los dedos

-¡oh mi Dios!-dice tomoyo muy emocionada al igual que su amiga

-¡¿pediste la subvención?!

-para contratar abogados a tiempo completo.

-nunca nos darán ese dinero-dice tomoyo

-se acabaran los abogados de oficio, ganarías 500 la hora, si no perdiera el tiempo con esos abogados

-¡oh! ¡Nos dan el dinero!- festejan todas muy contentas cuando comenta teresa

-bueno, van a tener que dejar las celebraciones para luego, llegan tarde.

-¿para qué?-comenta tomoyo

-la comida con tu madre

-no me siento con fuerzas para lidiar con mi madre- comenta sin mucho animo

-vamos- dice Naoko arrastrando prácticamente a tomoyo

-¿te sigue molestando por estar soltera?

-esto es lo que pasa con mi madre, piensa que si no estás casada es como estar muerta, y mi cuñada echa más leña al fuego- dice con desagrado la chica

-solo quieren que seas feliz- dice Naoko con una sonrisa burlona pero aun así dándole ánimos a su amiga

-si, que sea como ellas, un marido, dos autos, dos hijos…-dice conociendo de memoria lo que le decía su madre

-¡hey! yo soy una de ellas también, tengo gemelos, ¿recuerdas?- dice Naoko con enfado aparente

-tu no… además tienes a un gran hombre en tu vida, y yo no- dice tomoyo melancólicamente con un suspiro

- ¿y de quien es la culpa de eso?- le dice Naoko como si la regañara

-para sentirme realizada no necesito un novio-dice con convicción aunque eso ni ella se lo cree- además he aprendido a no contar con que santa Claus me vaya a dejar un príncipe en el calcetín.

Y salen rumbo a un restaurante donde las esperan.

-¿tarta de chocolate o de maní?

-mmm… maní

-¡chocolate!

-chicas ¡decídanse!

-no se creo que tomare las dos

-por tomoyo

-gracias a ella los que representamos tendrán un abogado de la casa que los asesore, en lugar de un voluntario-comenta Naoko

-buen trabajo-dicen las demás que están en la mesa

-gracias- dice tomoyo

-maravilloso

-lo será si encontramos a un abogado decente dispuesto a trabajar por centavos

-deberías hablar con Rika de eso- lo dice en plan déspota su cuñada nakuru- se las ha arreglado para salir con todos los abogados de la ciudad, ¿no?

Naoko hace un gesto con sonido de gatito o gatita.

-ni caso, eso se acabo, porque Terada y yo es oficial- dice con una sonrisa que deslumbra a todos

Todas comienzan a reír y Naoko le dice

-vamos, sé que no puedes esperar ¡suéltalo!

-¿me van a hacer falta los lentes de sol?-comenta tomoyo

-bueno, ¿alguien tiene una grúa para ayudarme con esto?- dice mostrando en su mano un anillo con una piedra enorme

Todas se asombran mucho

-se puede escavar un túnel con eso- dice tomoyo con burla

-bien hecho- dice nakuru

-bonito, ¿eh?- dice Rika

-ahora me toca a mí- dice Sonomi- por Rika y Tomoyo- dice levantando su copa- el año que viene que a Tomoyo le toque el anillo y Rika la subvención

-mama, ¿Qué clase de brindis es ese?

-uno sincero. Es mi deseo de navidad

-salud- dicen todas

-que se cumplan

-gracias

-y yo tengo justo la noticia necesaria para que tu deseo se haga realidad- dice nakuru

-me tienes en ascuas- dice tomoyo

Notas: que les parece el capitulo poco a poco lo voy a ir subiendo aunque no será muy largo, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita


	3. Chapter 3

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 3

-Eso ya me lo sé, no mas citas a ciegas-dice Naoko

-No, no… Eriol ha vuelto a la ciudad- dice Nakuru

-¿Cómo?- dice muy sorprendida tomoyo

-Si, se tropezó con Yukito esta mañana

-Espero que se hiciera daño- comenta con burla tomoyo

-No habla la vejez, si no la amargura, ¡me encanta! – Rika dice con sarcasmo

-Fue en el trabajo, Eriol es el nuevo jefe de Yukito, ha vuelto porque lo nombraron editor en jefe del periódico- comenta Nakuru exaltando a Eriol

-¿Tendrá algo que ver que su padre sea el editor?

-sigue soltero, y se preguntaba si Tomoyo también lo estaría

-¡eso es fantástico!-comenta Sonomi

-¡Mama! Antes de que empieces a bautizar a nuestros hijos, no he sabido nada Eriol desde hace 2 años- dice con burla a su mama

-Pero lo querías- dice su cuñada

-Lo deje. Se acabo. Es mejor estar solo que mal acompañado

-Brindo por eso – dice Naoko

-Está bien, basta de hablar de Eriol- dice sonomi para calmar la guerra que se avecina

-genial- dice tomoyo

-Por ahora-dice Sonomi como para dejar el tema por el momento

-ordenemos

-Hombres como Eriol no crecen en los arboles-dice Sonomi

-Si tienen colas y se cuelgan de ellas- dice Tomoyo

Ese comentario hace que todas rían pues es gracioso.

-Las relaciones llevan trabajo- dice Nakuru para tratar de salvar la situación insalvable

-Y también se necesita de dos personas y como yo no estoy interesada, eso deja a Eriol con una pareja que le falta uno- lo dice tan seriamente que comienza a reír y con ella las demás

En otra parte de la ciudad vemos a nuestro abogado favorito (ojo lo digo por mi eee) llegando a una casa con adornos en la puerta.

-Señor Kinomoto- dice la señora Nakagawa

-Señora Nakagawa, tenía que venir y disculparme de nuevo por lo que paso hoy en la audiencia-dice muy apenada Touya

-No puedo hablar ahora, le prometí a Neal que hace de Santa Claus en el albergue que le ayudaría a vender arboles

-Mi buffet consiguió hablar con el juez Edwards

-¿y?

-No se lo puedo decir- lo dice con suspenso- pero tengo a alguien que se lo puede contar. Un momento

Y detrás del carro salen corriendo dos niñas

-¡Mami! ¡Mami!

¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! ¡Cuantos regalos!- comenta la mama abrazando a las niñas

-Tomoyo nos los dio- dice yoko

-Que lindo de su parte- dice a los niños- se que ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros señor Kinomoto, pero…

-Se donde queda el albergue, yo me encargare de santa Claus- le dice Touya- quédese con su familia

-Gracias-le dice la señora Nakagawa abrasándolo con alegría por tener a sus hijas para navidad- ya estamos juntos otra vez- les dice a las niñas- o podía hacerme mejor regalo de navidad

-Feliz navidad

-gracias

Las niñas junto a su madre regresan a su hogar para festejar las fiestas.

Mientras tanto en el restaurante ya se están despidiendo las amigas y familia.

-¡Adiós!- le dicen las tres amigas al carro donde va la mama y cuñada de tomoyo

-Tienes razón, son peores que una agencia matrimonial- comenta Rika

-Bienvenida a mi mundo- dice con sarcasmo tomoyo- No entienden como he podido elegir una carreara en lugar de una familia

-Que tarde es- dice Rika viendo su reloj- tengo que hacer las maletas

-Navidad en Tahoe- dice Naoko- que romántico

- es cierto, es duro ser fabulosa- dice en tono de broma Rika- aquí viene mi taxi- se voltea y ve a Tomoyo- se me olvidaba, te he mandado una cosita, deberías recibirla hoy

-Muchas gracias ¿Qué es?

-solo te diré que te alegrara la navidad- comenta en forma jocosa

-Adiós y ten cuidado

-adiós chicas

-pásalo bien

-gracias

-Prometí comprar un árbol de navidad para la fiesta de la oficina ¿quieres venir conmigo?- comenta Naoko a Tomoyo

-Déjame antes en la oficina, tengo que mandarle una carta a Kinomoto antes de que se me pase –lo dice molesta

-la puedes dictar por teléfono- dice Naoko caminando Asia el estacionamiento- mientras compro el árbol

-está bien

Suben las dos al auto y emprenden su camino Asia la villa de santa que es donde venden los arboles

-un poco de espíritu navideño-Naoko le comenta a tomoyo

-lo intentare- pues su amiga sabe que ella no festeja la navidad desde hace muchos años

Y en la villa de santa vemos llegar el auto deportivo de Touya el cual va a suplir a la señora Nakagawa en la venta de arboles.

Touya empieza a buscar al encargado ósea a santa cuando alguien lo llama

-Hola Touya

-¿Como sabe mi nombre?

-Te conocí un par de semanas en el albergue- dice sin preocupación- estabas con la señora Nakagawa creo, me han dicho que ha encontrado un apartamento

-En realidad por eso venia, no va a poder ayudarle a vender arboles esta noche- le dice sin remordimiento

-vaya que pena

-esta con las niñas

-¿en serio?

-si se las devolvieron

- es fantástico, pero andamos cortos de personal, y justo antes de navidad cuando tengo tanto trabajo-dice muy sonriente santa

-tiene razón santa

-me imagino que no querrás sustituirla ¿no?

-¿yo?-dice no muy convencido- no, no me temo que-voltea hacia donde está la chica que vio en el ascensor

-¿para qué quieres la tabla?- dice tomoyo viendo como mide el árbol Naoko muy profesionalmente- todos mides unos 2 Metros-comenta con burla- vamos elige uno ya

Sin darse cuenta que alguien la observa detenidamente sin quitarle la vista de encima

-¿Qué decías?- le dice santa ahora si con tono de burla

-supongo que puedo vender un árbol o dos- lo dice sin dejar de verla y tragándose sus palabras- es por una buena causa ¿no?

-exacto

Y vemos caminar a Touya hacia donde se encuentra la chica si dejar de verla.

-vamos hemos visto cada árbol dos veces- dice muy cansada tomoyo

-tiene que ser perfecto

-dentro de una semana estará arruinado-dice muy sarcásticamente tomoyo

-haz esa llamada, voy a dar otra vuelta

-de acuerdo-comenta con fastidio tomoyo

Mientras Touya ya se pudo el disfraz de santa, un gorro y una barba blanca que le cubre la cara, santa está muy atento a lo que él hace pues no quiere perder la oportunidad de verlos juntos.

-jo, jo, jo ¡feliz navidad! – Dice Touya con su disfraz- ¿puedo ayudarla a encontrar un árbol? Tenemos kilómetros y kilómetros de preciosos arboles

-no, gracias, he venido con una amiga- señalando a Naoko

-me imagino que ya tiene uno ¿no?

-no, no celebro nunca las fiestas navideñas

-que coincidencia yo tampoco

-si se le nota- dice con sarcasmo y una sonrisa burlona

-¿Qué? Este es mi look natural- bromea

-si ¿se disfraza de santa Claus para flirtear?- le dice coquetamente

-normalmente funciona- sonríe cínicamente a través del disfraz

-lo siento, no me gusta la navidad

-pues es una pena. Puede ser una estación mágica- le dice con mucha sinceridad y la ve a los ojos con ternura

Se quedan los dos mirando como si el mundo no existiera pero el teléfono celular de tomoyo empieza a sonar y rompe la magia.

-¿me disculpas?

Touya se aleja pero no mucho y alcanza a oír la conversación de tomoyo sin querer

-hola teresa, te iba a llamar- contesta – si quiero mandarle una carta al Kinomoto ese- comenta muy enojada- se llama Touya Kinomoto, trabaja en Winslow, Sumers y Lain- se queda pensando- ok ¿estas lista?

-"Distinguido señor Kinomoto, no aparecer hoy en la audiencia de custodia de los hijos de la señora Nakagawa, ha sido un abuso de confianza inconcebible. El absoluto desprecio que ha mostrado hacia personas que contaban con usted es vergonzoso, estamos en fiestas y es completamente imperdonable que por culpa suya una familia no pueda pasarlas juntas, si lo del turno de oficio es para cubrir la imagen de avaricia de bufetes como el suyo le diré que ha fracasado por lo que a mí respecta.

Atentamente Tomoyo Daidoji"

-¡si! Claro que quiero que la envíes- decía tomoyo a su secretaria

A pesar de todo Touya escucha toda la conversación y se siente mal, pues a pesar de que todo es un mal entendido que no ha podido aclarar tiene miedo que la chica lo rechace por lo que hizo.

-mira en realidad no creo que Kinomoto le importe probablemente no tenga conciencia.

Así que se mueve de ahí rumbo a la salida cuando se encuentra con Naoko que está batallando con el árbol que por fin escogió.

-oiga, perdone, ¿trabaja aquí?- cometa con dificultad pues el árbol es enorme

- más o menos

-¿podría ayudarme, por favor?- Touya toma el árbol- gracias

-¿Dónde?- refiriéndose al árbol

-mi auto esta aquí cerca

En otra parte esta tomoyo caminando que se encuentra con santa.

-feliz navidad- le dice el

-oh, ya se lo he dicho a su compañero no necesito un árbol

-lo sé, te oí. No te gusta la navidad

-exacto-queriéndose ir pero sin lograrlo

-que decepción

-¿perdón?

-nunca te he fallado ¿no?- tomoyo se queda pensando- se me partiría el corazón

-no entiendo

-aun hay tiempo, querida… para que lo entiendas

En el auto Touya ya había acomodado el árbol de Naoko

-¿sabe? No pude evitar oír a su amiga hablando por teléfono. Estaba muy enfadada

-se está desahogando. Tomoyo siempre tiene que ponerse de parte de los más débiles, no lo puede remediar- sonríe como no dándole importancia a lo que le acaban de decir pues conoce a su amiga

-es todo un ángel ¿eh?- comenta el sin tratar de ofender a su amiga

-Tomoyo cree en la gente, no en milagros. Por lo menos eso dice- le extiende un billete- gracias

-¿Qué esto?- mira el billete

-Por el árbol- él se asombra pues no se acordaba que estaba ahí para trabajar

-se lo daré a santa Claus

-feliz navidad- le desea Naoko

-estoy recaudando para el albergue ¿quieres contribuir?-le comenta santa a Tomoyo

-claro- y saca unos billetes de su cartera

-gracias, ¿Qué puedo darte a cambio?

-¿darme?

-claro, soy santa Claus- y hace sonar sus cascabeles que tiene en el sombrero

-oh, por supuesto –dice con sarcasmo- no necesito nada, gracias

-ojala todo el mundo pudiera decir eso- y recuerda que alguna vez alguien le dice eso y voltea-si se te ocurre algo dime

-si…lo hare-se queda pensando y se va de ahí

En su oficina tomoyo piensa en todo lo que le paso ese dia, pues sin querer todo le salió mal, y parece que empeoraba.

-veo que sigues indiferente al espíritu navideño- le dice alguien que ella conoce

Voltea y ve a la persona que entro a su oficina pero no le alegre su visita.

-si de momento si-responde –hola eriol

-y que te has buscado este rinconcito- lo dice de forma déspota

-se que piensas que lo no lucrativo es una tontería-se defiende

-vamos no he venido aquí a pelearme

-¿y a que has venido entonces?-su sarcasmo cada dia es mejor

-uno de los elfos de santa Claus me ha dicho que podrías estar buscando pareja para cierta cena de noche vieja- le dice persiguiéndola prácticamente por la oficina.

-¿ese elfo no llevara trapitos de firma ni será alguien cuyo marido escribe en tu periódico?-comenta soltándose del abrazo que le quería dar eriol como si de verdad detestara su presencia

-vamos ha sido estupendo volver a ver a tu cuñada y sabias lo de mi nuevo trabajo

-si

-y no me llamaste para felicitarme

-no lo hice

- tomoyo, una llamada. Sé que ha pasado tiempo y que no lo dejamos muy….

-yo no lo deje, tu si

-no sin un compromiso, los dos sabemos que tienes un problema con ese tema

- tenía un problema ya no

-hemos madurado ¿eh?-son sarcasmo le dice-y su pongo que ahora te basta con una sola mujer

-mas maduro por lo menos….-bromas aparte, te quiero. Y quiero que me dejes demostrártelo

-no estoy buscando pareja en este momento y menos una reciclada-y se suelta del pues casi la abraza

-mira escucha, podríamos vernos y charlar durante las fiestas ¿si?-`pone su carita de cachorro a medio morir

-ya veremos-como dando finalizada la platica

-genial. Es todo lo que necesito. Te llamare- y le da un beso en la mejilla a forma de despedida

-hola Naoko-dice chocando con ella en la salida

-eriol

-se sigue bañando en colonia-lo comenta de mala gana Naoko-vamos a decorar el despacho

En el despacho todos bailan y brindan por navidad, pues no todos los días festejas con compañeros, pero aun así a tomoyo no le llenan las fiestas.

-vas a dejar de pensar en eriol-le comenta Naoko acercándose a ella, pues esta apartada de todos en la fiesta- este ha sido un gran año. Has ayudado a muchos chicos-le levanta el ánimo Naoko

-lo sé-dice tomando un poco de su copa y tratando de encajar en la fiesta

-y con las subvenciones tenemos un gran año por delante-sigue diciéndole Naoko a tomoyo para que no se sienta mal

-si así es-pero ella aun se siente como que le falta algo

-y todo es gracias a ti, lo has hecho realmente bien

-¿Por qué parece que hay algo que falta?-lo dice suspirando con melancolía-hay algo con las fiestas…no me gustan-dice sin tratar de ofender-no importa creo que me iré

-¿estás segura?

-si la señora Nakagawa dijo que iba a ser voluntaria en el albergue y pensé en ir a ver como estaba-es su forma de escapar de la fiesta y no hacer sentir mal a su amiga

-¿quieres compañía?

-no no ustedes celebres las fiestas sin mi

-feliz navidad

-feliz navidad

En el albergue la fiesta apenas iba comenzando y vemos a nuestro abogado Touya ayudando a servir la cena, y los adornos del lugar.

-a ver… tengo galletas y donas-dice Touya a uno de los chicos que también esta de voluntaria en el lugar- ustedes ya tiene- les dice a unos niños que están jugando

El empieza a ofrece la galletas y donas que trae en las manos.

-galletas y donas ¿Alguien quiere galleta?-se acerca a una joven y le dice-aquí tienes. Feliz navidad

Touya está tratando también de ambientarse en la fiesta del albergue pero también siente ese vacío que aun no ha llenado, como si algo le faltara. Ve Asia todos lados, pero no ve nada que lo entusiasme sonríe a los presentes pero su sonrisa no llega a sus ojos.

Ve a santa que está dando regalos a los niños desde su trono y se acerca a él.

-eres muy amable Touya por ayudar

-es la mejor navidad que he pasado en años

-vaya ¿Cómo es posible?

-eso pasa cuando quieres hacerte socio de un gran bufete de abogados-suspira con pesar

-¿pero eso te hace feliz?

-Touya- alguien le grita-¿podrías ayudarme?

-claro, ya voy

-ve, yo me las arreglo bien-le dice santa

-ya me lo imagino-sonríe y se va ayudar

Una chica va llegando al albergue muy bien abrigada pues hace frio afuera. Ve todos los arboles que hay a la entrada y le da nostalgia por todas las navidades que se sintió sola.

Notas: que les pareció espero que les guste el capitulo pronto subiré otro, antes de navidad lo prometo, y porfa dejen review eso me alegra el dia, se despide está loca gatita .


	4. Chapter 4

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 4

Hay que recordar que es noche buena, y en el albergue se festeja a lo grande a todos grandes y chicos, en ese lugar vemos llegar a tomoyo que va a buscar a la señora Nakagawa pues cree que gracias a Touya Kinomoto tendrá que pasar navidad sin sus hijos.

Ella ve que santa está en su trono, y varios niños que se quieren acercar para saludarlo y pedirle un obsequio, un niño suben y platica con él.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Danny

-Dime otra vez que querías

-quería un tren

-toma. Feliz navidad

Y el niño se va muy contento con su tren, para jugar con él, santa de pronto voltea y ve a Tomoyo parada viendo la escena y la llama para que se acerque.

Ella por inercia voltea Asia atrás creyendo que hay alguien más a quien está llamando. El la vuelve a señalar como si le dijera ¿si tú ven?

-vaya, hola

-hola, pasaba para ver a la señora Nakagawa, pensé que estaría trabajando hoy,

-ella está en casa con sus hijos

-¿de verdad?- le comenta con asombro

-consiguió la custodia

-¿Cuándo la consiguió?-comento aun mas asombrada

-no hace mucho. El juez se ablando y cambio de opinión-mientras ve como ella cambia su cara de preocupación por una sonrisa sincera-la gente suele hacer ese tipo de cosas en estas fechas

-no puedo creerlo-sonríe aun más si es posible

-bueno, ¿has pensado en algo?

-¿Qué?-le dice con asombro

-ibas a avisarme si te acordabas de algo que necesitaras

Mientras Touya aparece de la cocina con una olla, pero se asusta y se esconde pues teme la reacción de ella si lo v e allí.

-puedes hablar conmigo Tomoyo- ella se queda pensativa-secreto profesional de santa Claus ¿recuerdas?

-¿usted y yo hemos tenido esta conversación antes?-asombrándose por que el recordara algo que paso hace muchísimos años

-¿quieres decir cuando aun creías en mi?-mientras Touya sin querer se esconde detrás del árbol de navidad que está cerca de donde se encuentran santa y tomoyo platicando -¿Qué te hizo dejar de creer en navidad, querida?

-usted- responde para sorpresa de santa

-¿yo?-como diciendo a qué horas que ni me acuerdo

-me prometió que me enviaría…..-como dudando se le acerca al oído, pero no es el único que está escuchando pues Touya también escucha su conversación-…..el novio adecuado. Pero no lo hizo-comenta desilusionada-nunca me envió a nadie apropiado

Sin querer Touya deja caer una esfera por querer escuchar un poco más, y eso espanta un poco a tomoyo, asiéndola voltear asía el árbol pero sin ver a nadie.

-será mejor que me vaya- y se va pues como dije no es la mejor fecha del año para ella

Touya que estaba escuchando todo detrás del árbol, sale de su escondite y se acerca junto a santa pues ya no ve peligro para él.

-como ya he dicho, es una noche muy ajetreada para mí-le dice a Touya –me pregunto, Touya, si podría convencerte para que me ayudaras a cumplir una promesa muy antigua.

Tomoyo llega a casa, donde para ella es tan solo una noche mas, pues no visita a nadie hasta el siguiente dia, aun así la nostalgia llega sin invitación, para quedarse, y observa la noche que iluminada por los adornos de la ciudad.

En otro apartamento lejos de tomoyo, vemos a Touya llevando un árbol grande que no es artificial a su casa, se quita su abrigo y prepara algo para cenar, porque tampoco es un dia para festejar, pero sabe que mañana tendrá el que cumplir algo que prometió, aunque aún no sabe como lo tomara esa persona que va ayudar, aunque el que terminara salvado sea otro.

Sin más amanece un nuevo dia, para muchos el mejor dia del año para personas como tomoyo que no creen en los milagros es tan solo un dia mas, aunque de asueto pues no se trabaja, y como estuvo hasta tarde viendo la tele se quedo dormida en el sillón de la sala, de pronto oye el sonido del timbre de la puerta tocando con insistencia.

-váyanse-grita enojada pensando que son no se alguien que quiere molestar pero aun así siguen insistiendo-¿Quién es?, ¿Quién es?-vuelve a decir pues no le contesta cuando llega a la puerta ve un enorme árbol en la rendija pero no a quien lo lleva

-feliz navidad. Una entrega para Tomoyo Daidoji-dice Touya pasando con el enorme árbol de navidad natural

-¿Qué esto?

-un regalo especial de santa Claus

-¿de santa?-dice con asombro-¿Quién es usted y que está haciendo en mi comedor?

-lea la tarjeta-le dice Touya

-"como te prometí, un novio para navidad. Santa"-y se empieza a reír a carcajada-jajajaja estará bromeando

-¿usted es tomoyo Daidoji, no?-le dice sin reírse

-si

-entonces no bromeo- y sonríe con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares

-me suena su cara, ¿Cómo se llama?- y Touya pensó que moriría pues no podía decir su nombre

-¿mi nombre?-se queda pensando en uno que pueda usar, voltea asía el árbol, ve la marca que se llama yue Tsukishiro – me llamo ya…e yue, solo yue

-¿yue qué?

-Yue Tsukishiro-dice con más convicción, pues fue lo único que se le ocurrió con tan poco tiempo

-alto, alto quédese ahí- y se aleja del rumbo a la sala, tomando una de las esculturas de la casa amenazándole con ella-¿Quién es usted?

-ya se lo he dicho, en serio, santa Claus me ha enviado-se acerca a ella, pero Tomoyo lo sigue amenazando con lo que trae en la mano

-santa envía muñecas y juguetes, no gente-de verdad quien la entiende, primero le exige a santa y ahora se retracta

-mire, cuando santa hace una promesa la cumple pase lo que pase, si no la gente dejaría de creer en él ¿no?

-si tiene razón-pero aun así ella lo sigue amenazando

-¿quieres desayunar?

-¿desayunar?

-he traído comida

-¿no será un asesino en serie?- Touya se ríe y se sienta en un sillón

-¿con un lazo rojo en el pecho? Lo dudo, mira deja que te prepare algo y hablamos mientras comemos

-tengo un poco de hambre….anoche no cene-baja lo que trae en la mano-además no he oído nada en las noticias del asesino del lazo-cometa burlándose de el

-¿empiezo a cocinar?-sonríe

-supongo

-¡un momento!-Touya se voltea para oír lo que ella va a decir-¡Rika! ¡Claro!

-¿Quién?-dice con asombro Touya

-Rika dijo que me mandaría algo que me alegraría la navidad-empieza a reír como loca-bueno ¿y qué hacemos?-comenta mientras siguen asía la cocina

-pues…no sé, ¿Qué hace normalmente con tus novios?

-estoy un poco desentrenada. No he tenido novio hace tiempo-lo dice como si estuviera esperando algo especial que todavía no llega jejeje

-yo tampoco

-¿no has tenido novio?-se burla de el

-no, quería decir que no he tenido novia-haciendo sonar la última frase para que no haya duda

-bueno y donde te ha encontrado Rika?-desvía la platica

-dirás santa

-oh, claro, santa, ¿Dónde te ha encontrado, santa?-sarcásticamente comenta-¿en una agencia de actores?

-oh, vamos. El viejo tiene mucha más imaginación que eso

-oh, claro, la fábrica de novios del polo norte-se burla de el

-no en realidad en una fabrica del barrio-toma una sartén-¿empiezo a cocinar?

En otro lugar, para ser exactos en una pista de patinaje esta Naoko con sus hijos, poniéndole los patines que les acaban de amanecer para el hielo.

-espera un momento. Un minuto-le dice a uno de sus hijo que está impaciente por ir a la pista-mami te ayuda-cuando escucha que suena su celular-¿diga?

-¿Naoko?-se oye la voz de tomoyo

-hola tomoyo. Suenas muy risueña esta mañana-comenta pícaramente

-no vas a creer lo que me ha regalado Rika por navidad. Tienes que venir a verlo

-lo siento, mis hijos me tienen levantada desde que amaneció. Santa les trajo patines nuevos y están como locos por probarlos-dice viendo a sus hijos ir asía la pista con su esposo-aparte quede con mis padres dentro de una hora-y como que se le hace raro porque pregunta-¿ver a quien?

-el árbol esta casi decorado, señora-dice Touya, que por supuesto lo oye Naoko

-¿Rika te regalo un hombre para navidad?-le dice sorprendida-¿Dónde estaba cuando yo era soltera?-sonríe

-me hizo el desayuno y decoro el árbol de navidad-comenta emocionada

-¿el árbol? ¡Tú nunca has tenido un árbol!-se sorprende a un mas Naoko

-lo trajo el. Parte del paquete supongo

-Es alucinante lo que se puede comprar por internet. Bueno, ¿y lo tienes todo el dia o qué?-comenta con asombro

-no lo sé-voltea asía Touya para preguntarle-¿te quedas todo el dia?

-depende de ti- Touya sigue decorando con mucho cuidado

-depende de mí-le dice con asombro a Naoko por teléfono

-¿y qué pasa con tus padres?-le dice recordándole que tiene que ir con ellos como cada año

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¿no ibas a pasar el dia de navidad con ellos?

-espera un momento- se queda pensando y le surge una sonrisa de picardía como planeando una travesura

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué estas pensando?-como reprochando lo que esta a punto de hacer

-mi familia siempre está con que lleve a alguien. Esta navidad…. simplemente lo hare-comenta sonriendo asia Touya

-Tomoyo-le comenta como si se hubiera quedado estática y pensativa

-luego te llamo de acuerdo.-y cuelga el teléfono

Se alista para salir juntos rumbo a la casa de los padres de tomoyo, que aunque es muy grande la casa (mansión), sabe que su familia la esperan, pero no saben la sorpresa que se van a llevar.

En la casa de los padres de tomoyo se ve un gran árbol, con muchos regalos en el, unos niños jugando, al parecer sobrinos de tomoyo, y su hermano en el sillón tratando de leer algo, que parece que no entiende.

-¿te ayudo, Hien?

-no, gracias, papa-le decía su hijo a Yukito

-el año pasado nos armaste el tren eléctrico, y solo iba para atrás-decía Darién sin tratar de ofender a su padre

-menos mal que santa admite devoluciones

-Fujitaka, ¿me ha quedado bien el relleno?-le comenta sonomi a su esposo, que tan solo hace ruido de indiferencia, pues está viendo el partido de futbol americano en televisión

-deberías de haber contratado a un cocinero-le dice sinceramente sin despegar la vista de la tele, sonomi solo hace muecas de reproche.

En eso entra nakuru con su vestido nuevo para año nuevo, dando vueltas para que lo vean bien.

-cariño, estas preciosa-le dice su suegra

-gracias- dice dando más vueltas pero enfrente del televisor

-quítate, quítate, no me dejas ver-dice Fujitaka

-es tarde, voy a llamar a tomoyo-comenta sonomi

-¿sabes si va a traer a Eriol?-dice nakuru-¿cariño, has hablado con él?-le dice a Yukito

-si, dijo que había ido a verla-con mucha indiferencia lo dice

-¿y?-ansiosamente le dice

-mmm parece que estuvo un poco fría-sigue leyendo lo que trae en la mano para no voltear a verla

-cariño, tienes que hablar con ella.

-la vida amorosa de Tomoyo no es asunto tuyo-comenta Yukito, y eso hace voltear a ver a nakuru Fujitaka

-si, pero tu trabajo si es asunto tuyo

-¿y eso que significa?-dice incómodamente

-Yukito, piénsalo. Si Eriol se casa con Tomoyo, estoy segura que no tendrá ningún problema en ayudar a su cuñado en que su columna se publique nacionalmente.

-oye, ¿Por qué no dejan a Tomoyo en paz?-comenta molesto Fujitaka-ella está bien-nakuru en son de molestia le avienta un cojín encima

De pronto uno de los niños se levanta así la ventana gritando.

-llego la tía tomoyo. Y ha venido con un señor-nakuru se emociona

-¡ha traído a eriol!- y sale corriendo asía la puerta junto con los demás

Afuera tomoyo y Touya estacionan el carro y empiezan a sacar las cosas que traen y empiezan a repasar el plan que van a llevar a cabo pues lo presentara como su novio ante su familia.

-Yukito es tu hermano…-piensa en todo lo que le comento-nakuru es su mujer-voltea y la ve como si le preguntara que si iba bien

Sacan los regalos de la cajuela y Touya sigue recitando todo lo que "según tendría que saber por ser el novio de tomoyo"

-y sus hijos… ¿Hien y Darién?

-si-comenta tomoyo

-espero acordarme de todo, es como si estudiara para un examen-dice riéndose, y caminando asía la puerta pero antes de tocar tomoyo lo detiene

-espera ¿Cuándo nos conocimos? ¿Cuánto llevamos saliendo?- y Touya se empieza a reír por el nerviosismo de ella, pero escuchan algo raro

-¡eriol, estoy tan feliz de que…..!-se abre la puerta y es nakuru diciendo- tú no eres eriol

-hola nakuru

-hola…. ¿donde está eriol?-le dice a tomoyo sin importar que este con ella un desconocido-encantada-le da la mano a Touya-¿Dónde está, eriol?

Tomoyo tan solo se ríe de ella, y sigue caminando con Touya de la mano al interior de la casa.

-ya viene tomoyo, veámonos festivos-dice alegremente Fujitaka

-el abuelo es el elfo de santa-les dice a sus hijos Yukito

Todos se preparan para recibir a tomoyo y según a "eriol".

-feliz navidad a todos

Todos quedan como si estuvieran en suspenso y dicen en coro

-feliz navidad

-les presento a….-se queda tomoyo

-yue Tsukishiro-dice Touya

-mi novio

Todos se quedan con la boca abierta sin ser literal, pues no esperaban algo así

-he oído hablar tanto de ustedes que es como si ya los conociera-comenta Touya

-señor Daidoji, es un honor conocerlo- y lo saluda con un buen abrazo

-tu novio, ¿eh?-dice saliendo de la ensoñación

Si, si… y la señora Daidoji es mas encantadora en persona-también la abrasa y le da un beso en la mano-feliz navidad

-gracias- dice asombrada

-tu debes ser Yukito-se voltea asía el hermano de tomoyo

-si el hermano de tomoyo-lo saluda con un apretón fuerte de mano

-feliz navidad

-igualmente ¿yue?

-yue esta es mi mujer, nakuru, la que les abrió

Nakuru con cara de poco amigos pues no esperaba que tomoyo llegara con nadie a menos que sea eriol.

-feliz navidad-le dice Touya y le da un fuerte abrazo, que la desarma y sonríe-llevas un vestido hermoso

-gracias-comenta en voz alta- alguien que si lo nota-su marido casi se le cae la cara de vergüenza-tengo que cambiarme, perdona-y sale corriendo dando la explicación del vestido-es para la fiesta de noche vieja

-si cada año la lista de invitados crece, crece y crece, pero hay que sobrevivir la navidad primero-dice Fujitaka con una sonrisa amistosa

Touya voltea y ve a los niños que están ahí.

-Darién y Hien ¿verdad?

Los niños asienten encantados y le preguntan

-¿sabes armar pistas de carrera?

-da la casualidad que si se-los niños gritan emocionados

-que bien-dice Darién

-ármanos el nuestro por favor-dice Hien y lo jalan entre los dos

-niños… trátenlo bien-dice su "suegro"

-bueno, pues encantado de conocerlos-comenta mientras es jalado por los niños-hasta luego

Después que se retira "yue" con los niños, la familia entera espera una explicación de quien es aparte de que es el nuevo "novio"

En la cocina están las mujeres tratando de preparar el pavo para la cena

-es un buen pavo

-¿donde tenias escondido a ese chico?-empezaron las preguntas incomodas por parte de su mama

-papa, ¿no deberías estar viendo la tele? ¿No pasaban la final de algo?-dice con saña para que se vaya de la cocina

-el futbol puede esperar. ¿Quien es este chico?-comenta intrigado el jefe de la casa

-si ¿Quién es?- dice Yukito

-si, ayer no nos dijiste nada de él-dice molesta nakuru

-quería sorprenderlos

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo?- dice su madre

-¿de dónde es?-Yukito dice

-¿en qué trabaja?-comenta su papa

-una pregunta a la vez. En que trabaja, pues… es…-se queda pensando cuando entra de improvisto uno de sus sobrinos

-¿no lo sabes?-nakuru la cuestiona

Darién se acerca a la mesa para quitar una galleta a su abuela, pero trae puesto un casco de bombero.

-claro que si se…-piensa mientras ve a Darién comiendo la galleta y el casco- es…es bombero

-¿bombero?-nakuru dice asombrada

-bombero, sí, eso es. Es un chico estupendo- y de pronto cambia la conversación- mama ¿no deberíamos poner esto en el horno? O comeremos a las mil

Tomoyo no sabe ya que hacer para que ya no le hagan preguntas

-nos arreglo la pista de carreras-dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

-si, estos niños tenían los cables cruzados-dice "yue"

Todos voltean y lo ven como queriendo saber quién era realmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice nervioso

-¿quieres probar el relleno de mi madre?

-si me encantaría- se acerca asía tomoyo con nerviosismo

-no, no detenlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-le dice su "suegro"

Notas: como ven a nakuru a poco no es medio odiosa su cuñada jejeje pero aun falta lo mejor prometo subir pronto el otro capítulo, se despide está loca gatita .


	5. Chapter 5

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

En el capitulo anterior:

Todos voltean y lo ven como queriendo saber quién era realmente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice nervioso

-¿quieres probar el relleno de mi madre?

-si me encantaría- se acerca asía Tomoyo con nerviosismo

-no, no detenlo antes de que sea demasiado

CAPITULO 5

-veamos-lo prueba pero todos se quedan con cara de que no sabe bien, "yue" por educación contesta amablemente-si… está muy bueno, señora Daidoji

-¿en verdad?-comenta con asombro

-si, de verdad, podría ponerle una pizca de pimienta y… ¿unos cominos?

-nunca se me habría ocurrido- se sorprende que sepa de cocina

-deben de hacerlo así en la estación de bomberos-dice su suegro

-claro-dice mirando asía tomoyo, pues ella lo mira suplicando que le siga el juego

En la sala se sienta "yue" y Fujitaka a ver el partido de futbol americano, que por bendición o cosas del destino a "yue" si le gusta, y disfruta de la compañía de su suegro.

Pero este estuche de monerías que es el novio de Tomoyo sabe casi de todo desde cocinar pues ayuda también después del juego a su "suegra" con la preparación de la cena, que deja completamente asombrados a toda su familia, a sus sobrinos les fascina que sea tan amable y comprensivo a la hora de jugar con ellos sobre todo con el twister que tiene a todos entretenidos en la sala jugando.

-Tomoyo, verde y amarillo-dice Yukito que tiene la tabla donde están los colores

-"yue" azul y rojo.

La tarde pasa completamente demasiado rápido cuando te diviertes, y para Touya no fue la excepción de la regla, pues los sobrinos de tomoyo al igual que toda la familia lo trataron muy bien y lo hicieron sentir como en casa.

Ya en la cena todos reunidos a la mesa, dispuestos a cenar, inicia nuevamente el interrogatorio para el nuevo novio de tomoyo.

-bueno, "yue" háblanos de tu trabajo

-mi trabajo no es tan interesante

-claro que si, deberías estar orgulloso-dice Fujitaka

-¿usted cree?

-si tienes una profesión heroica francamente

-vaya no todo el mundo piensa eso de los abogados- tomoyo se atraganta pues ella había dicho otra cosa de su profesión, hasta su padre se da cuenta y le comenta a yue

-no, me refería a los bomberos- se asombran tanto Touya como tomoyo y se voltean a ver-tomoyo nos dijo que eras bombero

-lo siento cariño, ya sé que no tenía que decirlo

-¿decirnos qué?

-que yue es abogado y bombero

-ah, bueno

-vaya los abogados trabajan muchas horas ¿Cómo haces para ser bombero también?-comenta Yukito

-bueno, es a… tiempo parcial

-ah eres voluntario-comenta Fujitaka

-eso es

-los mejores-le dice Fujitaka- a tu salud- y chocan las copas para brindar

-vaya no sabía que hubiera bomberos a tiempo parcial-dice sonomi con demasiado asombro

-ah, sí, en todas partes-dice yue-bueno somos una raza en peligro de extinción si no tenemos cuidado-haciendo un chiste sobre bomberos y empiezan a reír

-jajajaja

-por calentamiento-dice su suegro y ríen más fuerte

-¿puedo levantarme?-dice Darién-quiero mostrarle a yue mi nuevo auto de bomberos

-se dice "por favor"-dice su abuela Sonimi

-por favor-dice Darién

-adelante

Los niños se levantan rápidamente.

-los llamaremos para el postre- dice su abuelo Fujitaka

-yue quiero darte las gracias por tu ayuda en la cocina

-¿bromea? He estado todo el tiempo con Fujitaka viendo el futbol-dice sonriendo amablemente-ha hecho un gran trabajo maravilloso. El pavo esta increíble

-bueno ha sido divertido ver el futbol con alguien que lo disfruta-dice Fujitaka viendo a su hijo-aquí a mi hijo el mago de las finanzas dice que son una manada de gordos corriendo- todos ríen por el comentario

-tomoyo es la deportista de la familia

-ah, sí una patinadora artística magnifica-dice con orgullo fugitiva

-papa

-¿Qué? Quedaste segunda en la final estatal

-cuando tenía 12

-nunca que me dijiste que patinaras

-las mallas y las lentejuelas han perdido su encanto-dice con sarcasmo y burla tomoyo y todos ríen

-vamos-dice su papa

-si solías patinar con eriol-dice nakuru

Y de pronto se hace un silencio sepulcral por la mención de eriol.

-eso fue hace mucho tiempo-dice tomoyo

-yue conoces a Eriol Hiragizawa ¿no?

-eh, no, la verdad es que no

-es el nuevo editor del periódico… y el único hombre al que tomoyo ha querido- sonomi toma la mano de su nuera como para callarla

-el único… hasta ahora-dice Tomoyo viendo a Touya a los ojos y sonriendo

-si mi padre nos hubiera encontrado aquí arriba cuando teníamos 15 años, aun estarías en la cárcel-comenta Tomoyo, en su recamara pues suben para mostrarle la casa

-no tentemos a la suerte-dice sonriendo Touya-manten los pies en el suelo y la puerta abierta-en son de burla y sonriéndole

Entran los dos a la recamara de tomoyo y se da cuenta Touya que realmente está llena de trofeos de los que le hablaba su suegro.

-¡no era broma! Mira cuantos trofeos de patinaje-toma uno de los trofeos y encuentra por casualidad una bola de nieve de cristal pequeña-oh mi Dios- lo levanta- no veía uno de estos desde que era un niño-lo sacude y ve como cae la nieve, pero también ve la parte de abajo del grabado-"recibirás el regalo prometido, querida. Un amor fiel y verdadero de aquí al termino de 20 años, cuando dos corazones estén preparados", ¿Qué quiere decir?

-ni idea-dice tomoyo asiéndose la loca, pero quitándoselo de las manos

-bonito peinado-comenta tomando una de las fotos que hay en su tocador, donde esta ella con sus amigas con copete y peinados esponjados

-la laca hace milagro

-supongo

-bueno ¿Qué hace un abogado celebre tomándose un dia libre y pasando la navidad con una extraña y su familia?-comenta sentándose en la cama pero dejando un espacio para que él se siente

-¿celebre?

-conduce un BMW. Y no eludas la pregunta

-bueno lo primero que te enseñan en derecho es a eludir todas las preguntas

-dime ¿Quién es eriol?

-está bien. Yo te cuento lo de eriol si tú me cuentas algo de ti

-trato hecho

-conocí a eriol hace 4 años, salimos durante 2 y rompimos

-¿y ya está? ¿Es todo lo que me dirás?

-si

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué rompieron?

-falta de compromiso

-¿suyo o tuyo?

-el padre de eriol lo envió a uno de sus periódicos más pequeños para que se soltara como editor

-y… no te invito a ir con el

-no, me invito. A dejar mí trabajo, mis amigos, mi familia…a ir a remolque

-pero no como su esposa

-eso no fue lo peor

-lo que más me dolió fue que me mintiera-dijo con pesar y tristeza-lo sabia semanas antes de que me dijera, también creo que había alguien más, pero no puedo probarlo-dice sonriéndole-puedo perdonar casi todo menos la falta de honradez

-y si… y si te hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿te habrías ido con él?

-no lo se

-bueno, su desgracia es mi fortuna

-supongo

-el postre esta… servido-dice nakuru entrando sin tocar en el cuarto de tomoyo

-de acuerdo

El dia se acaba y a pesar de que la pasaron bien, tienen que volver a la realidad, llegan a la casa de tomoyo que es donde empezó la travesía, estacionan el auto y bajan de él.

-gracias por aguantar a mi loca familia

-no son geniales

-creo que les gustaste

-te diré algo… a nakuru no le guste

-no le hagas caso

-me has impresionado. Eres muy polifacético, sabes cocinar, entiendes de futbol, eres un gran técnico de reparaciones de pistas de carreras

-es que santa Claus no envía a cualquiera

-oye todavía es navidad, aun estas de servicio-le dice acercándose a la puerta para abrirla pero jugando con las llaves-¿quieres encenderme la chimenea?-sonríe coquetamente-veamos si te conviertes en ratoncito a medianoche

Entran a la casa, ella se pone a preparar una bebida caliente y el a encender la chimenea.

-feliz navidad- chocan sus tazas los dos sentados frente a la chimenea

-feliz navidad

Terminan de decorar la casa, pues en la mañana no terminaron solo el árbol, pusieron la decoración en el pasamanos de las escaleras y el ángel en el árbol, prenden las velas de la casa, se sientan a contemplar lo que hicieron, claro que la química entre ellos es buena y se acercan hasta que se dan un tierno beso en los labios.

-esto te sonara cursi, pero no recuerdo una mejor navidad-dice tomoyo abrasada a el

-yo tampoco

Se quedan abrasados así hasta que la luz de un nuevo dia entra por las ventanas de la casa, sin querer se quedan dormidos juntos en el sillón.

Touya es el primero en despertar y verla dormida, la contempla dormida en sus brazos, acomoda a tomoyo bien en el sillón y se levanta sin despertarla, toma su saco y sale de la casa según el sin hacer ruido, cosa que no pasa desapercibida por tomoyo que despierta cuando el sale.

Tomoyo poco a poco abre los ojos, lo primero que ve es el ángel del árbol que la noche anterior ella y yue habían colocado, así de da cuenta que todo lo que vivió no fue un sueño, pero se da cuenta que está sola y empieza a llamar a yue.

-¿yue?

Pero nadie le contesta, pero escucha el timbre y cree que salió antes para darle alguna sorpresa, creyendo que es el va hacia la puerta cuestionándole.

-¿Dónde estabas?, me desperté y no estabas, creí que…-sin más abre la puerta pero no es la persona que ella creía era eriol-¿Eriol?

-vaya cara, me trae recuerdos-dice entrando en la casa, dándole un beso en la mejilla- vaya, tremendo árbol- sorprende- no sabía que celebraras la navidad

-oye…

-no, perdona, no quería presentarme así pero no he podido dormir pensando en nosotros

-hay un "tu" y hay un "yo"-dice con énfasis-no hay un "nosotros"

-eso es lo que quiero cambiar. Sé que cometí un error tremendo al hacer las cosas como las hice antes de irme-dice supuestamente sincero-se que debería haber sido más sincero contigo y no lo fui, me porte como un completo imbécil-dice sentándose en el sillón como si fuera su casa

-estoy de acuerdo

-pero he cambiado, me he dado cuenta del tiempo que he perdido, y de cuanto te echo de menos en mi vida

-¿Por qué debo de creer una sola palabra de lo que dices?

-no debes, no hasta que te lo demuestre-se levanta acercándose a ella, la besa pero ella ya no siente lo mismo

Para desgracia de tomoyo en ese momento regresa "yue" y los ve besándose, y se siente incomodo.

-he comprado croissants... pero no para tres-dice volteando a ver a tomoyo con celos

-es igual déjalos ahí-comenta eriol, pedantemente

-"yue" no es lo que parece- queriendo darle una explicación

-no, no, no pasa nada. Navidad fue ayer, ¿no?-como si no importara, aunque por dentro estaba que hervía de coraje asía eriol- yo invito-dice aventando los panes asía eriol

-¿has traído de chocolate?-comenta con altanería y soberbia eriol

Touya simplemente se va pues no cree, poder soportar lo que acaba de ver.

-voy a hacer café-dice eriol como si nada hubiera pasado

-haber si entiendo-dice Naoko-un extraño aparase en tu casa diciendo que es un regalo de santa Claus, te hace el desayuno, encanta a tu familia, pasa la noche contigo, le lanza a tu ex novio una bolsa de donas y desaparace, ¿es eso?-dice con burla

-si croissants, no donas, se los tiro a la cara-cometa tomoyo mientras siguen caminando-hay algo en el que no se

-¿lo dices en serio?

-no lo sé… siempre fantaseando con lo del príncipe azul y de repente interviene santa Claus

-y eriol vuelve

-si y ahora estoy hecha un lio

-santa Claus ¿eh?

-es una locura, lo se

-sobre todo viniendo de ti vamos a llamar a Rika

El teléfono de pronto suena lejos de ahí en una cabañas, esta Rika sentada más aburrida que nunca, pues pensó que estas vacaciones iban a ser las mas románticas de todas.

-diga

-Rika-le pasa el teléfono a tomoyo-pregúntale si te mando a ese tipo

-hola

-tomoyo

-¿Cómo estás?

-mal

-¿Qué te pasa?

-veras yo quería ir a las islas de vacaciones pero a Yoshiyuki insistió en esquiar-dice demasiado molesta con su novio-y resulta que es el invierno más cálido en 50 años

-vaya lo siento mucho

-mas lo siente Yoshi- de pronto se acuerda del regalo que le envió- hey ¿recibiste mi regalo?

-por eso te llamaba, necesito su teléfono-dice entusiasmada

-¿de quién?-dice sorprendida Rika

-de yue

-¿yue qué?

-yue Tsukishiro-se asusta pues no es gracioso lo que está pasando

-Yushi ¿conoce a un tal yue Tsukishiro?

-ni idea-dice el novio de Rika

-no tiene idea

-¿no me lo enviaste tu?

-no te envié una botella de coñac carísima

-me envió burbujas- dice tomoyo a Naoko-por eso dijiste que me alegraría

-claro, se que odias la navidad y pensé un buen espumoso lo haría más llevadero

-¿vas a jugar o hablar?-dice el novio de Rika frente a un tablero de damas

-voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana, teniendo en cuenta que tu eres un idiota-dice sin dejar de soltar el teléfono-oye tomoyo luego te llamo- agarra una de las filas y se come a todas las contrarias y se la pone en la cabeza a su novio-dama

-ósea, si Rika no te lo envio ¿Quién fue?

-"si Naoko existe santa Claus"

En una oficina en medio de la ciudad esta Touya trabajando.

-¿Quién es mi héroe?-dice su amigo

-ahora estoy ocupado Parker

-oh ¿demasiado ocupado para saber cómo fue la reunión de vecinos?-el comentario capta la atención de Touya-picaron-dice con emoción Parker-no todos votaron a favor, peso si acaba asiendo como creo, tu mi genial amigo y yo nos vamos a hacer tarjetitas nuevas

Notas: primero que nada feliz navidad, más vale tarde que nunca y este es un regalito espero subir el otro antes de mañana jejejeje, y como ven a nuestra parejita, la historia no es larga se los aclaro, espero que les siga gustando, mándenme review porfa que no he tenido casi, les deseo lo mejor y nos leemos la próxima vez, se despide está loca gatita .


	6. Chapter 6

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 6

-oh ¿demasiado ocupado para saber cómo fue la reunión de vecinos?-el comentario capta la atención de Touya-picaron-dice con emoción Parker-no todos votaron a favor, peso si acaba asiendo como creo, tu mi genial amigo y yo nos vamos a hacer tarjetitas nuevas, Winsolw, Summers y Lain… Touya Kinomoto, asociados-festeja con Touya-suena bien, ¿verdad?

Parker se va pero Touya aun sigue pensando en Tomoyo y en todo lo que pudo pasar, así que decide ir a buscar a santa al albergue. Cuando llega están desmantelando la villa de santa, pues navidad ya pasó.

-¿no le han dicho que la navidad ha terminado?-dice Touya en son de broma a santa

-esperaba que te pasaras por acá, ¿Cómo te fue con Tomoyo?

-Genial, hasta que apareció su antiguo novio-dice de mal humor Touya

- ¿novio? ¿Estás seguro?

-se supone que habían cortado, pero cualquiera lo diría por como la besaba-comenta celoso

-debe haber alguna explicación

-francamente no me interesa

-¿no te interesa?

-no-dice sin mucha convicción- he venido a hablar de otra cosa, mi empresa no quiere que vuelva a hacer turnos de oficio, y he pensado que en mi tiempo libre podría…

-¿quieres ser voluntario?-santa le sonríe –seguro que el director del centro estará encantado, anda por ahí, ¿Por qué no entras y se lo comentas?

-de acuerdo, gracias

-a Tomoyo le va a encantar también

-no creo que a Tomoyo le importe lo que yo haga-y se va a buscar al director

-ahí te equivocas-dice para sí mismo

Pero no cabe duda que las coincidencias no existen pues en ese momento llega Tomoyo.

-hola Tomoyo

-me preguntaba si aun seguiría por aquí-dice emocionada por encontrarlo

-tenia que atar algunos cabos sueltos

-hace 20 años encontré esto debajo de mi árbol de navidad-le muestra la bola de cristal en miniatura

-un poco tarde para cambiarlo-dice son una sonrisa santa

-ni tanto- se ríe tomoyo-¿usted... me?

-yo que-dice con una sonrisa

-¿usted ayer no me enviaría por casualidad un amor fiel y verdadero?-le dice mostrándole la parte de debajo de la bola de cristal

-solo tú puedes responder a eso, querida-le sonríe como si el supiera algo que ella no-pero te diré esto: los caminos de las almas destinadas a estar juntas, como dice el verso, se cruzan cuando los corazones estén preparados-comenta seriamente- pero si no sabes reconocer la magia de ese momento, pasara

-me temo que ya lo he dejado pasar

-no te rindas, aun quedan 3 días para el final de los 20 años-le dice esperanzadoramente a Tomoyo, pero en eso llega Touya-¿has visto al director?

-si me ha dicho que me hará una lista-sin ver quien está con santa

De pronto tomoyo voltea y lo ve sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dicen los dos al mismo tiempo

-tu primero-dice Tomoyo

-ha venido a verme, va a ser voluntario en el albergue

-¿de verdad?

-si-dice Touya-ahora tú

-también he venido a ver a santa Claus, para preguntarle si se podría ampliar la fecha de caducidad de mi novio navideño-dice sonriéndole- y darle las gracias por mantener su promesa, aunque solo fuera por un dia, el novio que mando era totalmente perfecto

-creo que si hablaran con mi departamento jurídico, verían que la garantía realmente caduca el 1ro de enero

-¿estás de acuerdo?-dice Tomoyo

-¿y qué pasa con Eriol?

-no es lo que creíste, lo nuestro acabo totalmente

-en ese caso y si estas completamente segura, creo que merecería la pena ampliar la garantía

-entonces arreglado-dice santa

Ellos hacen las paces, así que deciden pasear, Touya la lleva a un lugar que le gusta mucho, donde se ve toda la ciudad.

-no sabía que existiera este sitio

-mi padre traía a toda la familia para ver los fuegos artificiales del 4 de julio-dice Touya

-debe de estar muy orgulloso de ti sabiendo que sigues sus pasos-dice sentándose en una banca donde Touya ya está sentado

-eso espero… mi padre y mi madre fallecieron cuando estaba en la facultad

-lo siento-dice triste Tomoyo

-no, no pasa nada-le sonríe con melancolía- fue entonces cuando empecé a dejar que el trabajo fuera más importante que la navidad

-hasta este año-le sonríe coqueta

-hasta este año-sonríe el también

Ellos empiezan a caminar por el bosque que esta alrededor de donde estaban sentados.

-¿tienes hermanos?

-una hermana, Sakura

-¿Sakura? Me suena el nombre-dice pensando Tomoyo

-¿son unidos?

-hablamos, vive en el extranjero con su marido Shaoran-comenta como acordándose de ella y su marido-sabes me encanto estar contigo y tu familia, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia algo así-y la abrasa, pero le hace cosquillas al hacerlo.

Como Tomoyo le dijo a Yue la festividad de año nuevo en casa de su mama eran a lo grande así que le pidió que la acompañara ayudar y de paso enamorarla mientras esta con ella, pues se sentía realmente atraído por ella.

-genial, las sillas ¿entran por ahí?-dice sonomi dirigiendo al batallón de gente-estupendo por aquí

-¿sonomi? Tomoyo, ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-anda por atrás esta en plan de sargento-le dice con burla-ten cuidado

-caramba… ¿Por qué no ha venido Yue?

-¿te gusta, papa?

-sí, mucho

-puede que venga luego

-he invitado a Eriol… a venir-dice Nakuru, sorprendiendo a todos

-pero desgraciadamente tendrás que des invitar a Eriol-dice molesta Tomoyo

-no puedo, además, no lo invite solo por ti-dice justificándose-es el jefe de Yukito y creo que es importante que conecten

-bueno-dice Fujitaka-pues dejémosle que conecten-dice moviendo las manos así como lo hizo Nakuru y se voltea a ver a Tomoyo-avísame cuando llegue Yue, cariño

En la entrada se ve que llega un porche negro y uno blanco, el cual llegan al mismo tiempo a la casa de Tomoyo.

-tú eres el abogado-dice Eriol-recuérdame que te pague por los croissants

-ah sí y tu eres el ex novio- dice asiendo énfasis en ex

-no por mucho tiempo, tengo a la familia de Tomoyo de mi parte-dice burlándose de él- me adoran

Los dos se acerca a la puerta, Yue toca la puerta y Eriol el timbre, de pronto la puerta se abre.

-hola yue-dice con entusiasmo Fujitaka

-que tal Fujitaka- lo saluda dándole la mano con mucho gusto-me alegro de verte

-hola Eriol- le dice como diciendo tu qué haces aquí-pasa

Los dos se pelean por entrar, pues los quieren lo mismo el corazón de Tomoyo.

-Eriol, que bueno que hayas venido-dice nakuru

-le diré a los chicos que has venido-dice Fujitaka a Yue

-hola Eriol- saluda Yukito

-genial, ya están acá-dice sonomi

-Yue ve a la cocina a ayudar a Tomoyo, Eriol, tu-dijo señalando a Yukito-y Nakuru vengan conmigo

-pero yo…-dice Eriol

-Nada de pero, hay mucho trabajo que hacer, vamos-sin más se los lleva a los 3 de ahí

Mientras tanto Yue camina rumbo a la cocina donde esta Tomoyo.

-hola-dice Yue

-me alegro de verte, te extrañaba

-¿me extrañabas? ¿Cómo es posible? Si casi no nos hemos separado ni un momento los últimos 3 días-le comentan sonriéndole

-pues así es- y le regala una linda sonrisa-oh tengo que advertirte-le dice con disgusto- Nakuru invito a Eriol

-es demasiado tarde, me lo encontré en la entrada

-lo siento

-no importa, tuvimos una charla… amistosa-se ríe con sarcasmo

-¿en serio?-dice en son de burla

-la verdad es que no

-¿Dónde está?

-tu madre lo puso a trabajar-dice riéndose- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Tu madre parece poseída

-la fiesta de noche vieja ¿recuerdas?

-es verdad

-es el plato fuerte del año, casi toda la ciudad está invitada, traje de etiqueta, fuegos… -dice como si recordara algo-cuando era pequeña me quedaba en la cama escuchando la música e imaginaba que bailaba con un guapísimo príncipe-sonríe-por supuesto iba con un traje de fiesta y una tiara

-Eriol, te dejo que descanses un poco-dice sonomi-pero te quiero de vuelta al trabajo en media hora-le comenta mientras lo sienta en una silla en el comedor como niño regañado

-pareces cansado-dice yue-bendito trabajo físico

-es abogado Tomoyo-le dice mientras se levanta de donde esta-será mejor que cuentes la plata antes de que se vaya

-chicos compórtense-dice Tomoyo

-¡hola Yue! El abuelo nos dijo que estabas aquí-le dice Hien entusiasmado

-¿has apagado algún incendio últimamente?-dice Darién

-¿no era abogado?-dice Eriol molesto

-y bombero-dice Yukito

-papa ¿estás listo para jugar?-le dicen Hien y Darién

-les prometí hacer un partido antes de que mama nos intercepte de nuevo-dice escondiéndose

-¿y tú quieres jugar?-le dicen los niños a Eriol

-eh… de acuerdo, juego… si Yue juega

-por supuesto-se voltea y le sonríe

Y el juego empieza, claro que es futbol americano. Y el juego esta parejo pero, la rivalidad entre Touya y Eriol no se hacen esperar, y en el primer saque Touya obtiene el balón y Eriol lo bloquea después de haber anotado, los separan pero aun así el juego continuo.

Ellos por su parte siguen riñendo a pesar de que ninguno de los dos tiene el balón, en una de las jugadas Touya obtiene el balón y anota, pero Eriol lo sigue y caen los dos en los arbustos del jardín.

-¿están bien chicos?-pregunta Fujitaka

-una penosa demostración de testosterona-dice molesta Tomoyo

-pero buen partido-dice Fujitaka queriendo componer las cosas

-debería darles vergüenza. Hombre comportándose como niños-dice Tomoyo regañándolos aun mas a los dos

-vamos niños-les dice a sus sobrinos-les hare chocolate caliente

-esto no ha terminado-dice Eriol-voy a cambiarme de ropa

-vamos-dice Fujitaka

-no lo entiendo –dice molesto Eriol-¿Qué le pasa a esta familia? ¿Les comió la cabeza el Yue este? Fujitaka le consulta en deportes, Sonomi le pide truquitos de cocina, los niños se creen que es una especie de héroe -conforme habla se molesta mas-¿Quién diablos se ha creído? No toma el pelo ¿o qué?

-bueno, has sido periodista antes que editor-le dice nakuru

-si

-¿Por qué no lo averiguas?

-puede que deba- le dice subiéndose a su auto y llendose de la casa

-¿crees que Tomoyo iba en serio?-le dice Touya a Fujitaka

-en el juego del amor he descubierto, que lo que las mujeres dicen y lo que realmente quieren decir raramente coincide-le comenta para que se dé cuenta de algo-pero si el premio es ganarse su corazón-le dice mientras ven como se va Eriol- merece la pena jugar-lo anima-me gustas, pero claro, Tomoyo es un crítico mucho más duro-dice sonriéndole-vamos no te preocupes, Tomoyo es una caja de sorpresas-le dice despidiéndose de el- cuídate

-gracias Fujitaka

-de nada

Llendo sin entender que paso, bueno la actitud que tomo no fue la mejor lo reconoce, pero aun le duele que Tomoyo se haya enojado con él.

Así que se encamina a su auto, avienta el balón al auto y se sube, pero no lo arranca solo se pone una toalla en la cara que tiene ahí.

-fue un gran placaje (1)-con ese comentario asusta a Touya

-pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo

-no, no, era la única forma de deshacerme de Eriol-le sonríe y le da una medalla-toma esto es para ti

-oh, "mi valiente placador"

-no mi verdadero presente- y le da un beso en la mejilla

-de acuerdo, tengo que confesarte una cosa-le dice Touya seriamente

-bien

-ya sé que estamos empezando a conocernos pero…

-ya sé lo que vas a decir

-¿ah, sí?

-yo también lo siento, hay un vinculo increíble entre nosotros. Como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida-se le queda viendo-bueno… tu lo sientes también, ¿no?

-sí, si claro… pero…

-¿Qué?

Y cuando estaba a punto de decirle la verdad a Tomoyo aparece su suegra.

-esperen, Yue ¿puedes quitar tu auto de ahí para que puedan descargar?

-claro

-gracias-le dice y se va de ahí sonomi

-¿nos vemos luego?

-he prometido a mi madre ayudarla, ¿Qué tal mañana?

-si está bien

-¿Tienes bolígrafo y papel?-Touya busca en su guantera y se los da- ve aquí mañana al mediodía

-¿Dónde está esto?

-es una sorpresa-le comenta sonriéndole

Cuando llega a casa Touya avienta su saco y agarra un palo de golf para practicar, pero ve que el contestador tiene el foquito prendido como si hubiera un mensaje.

-Kinomoto, soy Lain, quería decirte que la asociación de vecinos ha aceptado tu propuesta, felicidades-se hace una pausa y continua la grabación-por cierto, ya sé que pediste 2dias libres, pero voy a necesitar mañana para ultimar detalles, hasta mañana.

Notas: como ven ahora las cosas entre Touya y Tomoyo se van ha acomodando, esperemos que Eriol no meta mucho su cuchara. Jejejeje bueno nos leemos la próxima vez, ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .

**1.-Placaje** Sistema empleado en el juego de rugby para detener al adversario, que consiste en abrazársele a la cintura o piernas.


	7. Chapter 7

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 7

Touya no podía creer la suerte que traía en ese momento pues su jefe lo acababa de llamar, y aunque le prometió unos días de descanso valía la pena pues su "sueño" se iba hacer realidad.

Por otro lado Tomoyo no sabía qué hacer se sentía confundida y cada dia que pasaba sentía cosas asía Yue a pesar de ser una mentira para los demás, y aparte de todo esta Eriol que había llegado en el momento que menos lo esperaba, así como este.

-¿Eriol?

-buenos días, son para ti ¿me dejas pasar?-en sus manos traía un arreglo floral muy bonito

-yo también quería hablar contigo, pero ahora estaba a punto de salir

-no tardare mucho-insiste

-está bien entra- le entrega las flores y pasan a la sala

Eriol aprovecha que ella está de espaldas acomodando las flores, para poner en la mesita de café una cajita de terciopelo negra.

-lo sé, es un poco repentino, pero es mi forma de decir que esta vez voy en serio-le sonríe

-ya veo-se sienta en el sillón asombrada-muy en serio

-oye, escucha-dice mientras se inca ante ella- cuando rompimos, aun tenía algunas cosas que demostrarme a mí mismo, a mi padre, eso es agua pasada, quiero sentar cabeza-le tomas las manos y la mira a los ojos-y no puedo pensar en nadie mejor para hacerlo que contigo, solo contigo-y abre la cajita con un hermoso anillo

-mira…-dice muy nerviosa pues no esperaba esa proposición así y menos de el

-no, no, no digas nada piénsalo-le dice poniéndole un dedo en los labios- lo voy a dejar aquí-lo deja en la mesita de café-para que te ayude a tomar la decisión-se levanta y se va

-de acuerdo

Tomoyo se queda viendo el estuche y el anillo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo unos minutos, pero su cabeza daba vueltas sin saber que hacer o decir.

En la oficina Touya no dejaba de pensar en Tomoyo por más que lo dejara, no se podía concentrar en nada, se sentía como quinceañero esperando que sonara la campana para salir en busca de su novia.

-un reporte estupendo-lo saca de su ensoñación su jefe

En otro lado en una pista de hielo esta Tomoyo esperando a Touya, que al parecer se le hizo tarde, pero ella ve a una jovencita que no sabe patinar y se acerca para ayudarla.

-perdona, no se me da muy bien patinar, ¿podrías ser mi pareja?-y le toma la mano para que camine asía ella-¿estas lista? Toma mi mano- y empiezan a patinar-eso es así-la alienta y poco a poco empiezan a moverse sin dificultad-lo estás haciendo muy bien

Mientras con Touya las cosas parecen que no terminan.

-¿estas son las ultimas firmas de los inquilinos?-dice su jefe

-si señor-dice Parker-el 100% de los inquilinos ha consentido en mudarse

-genial-dice entusiasmado su jefe-empezaremos a demoler a principios de año, el primer complejo de oficinas tiene que estar listo para arrendamiento hacia el verano-eso saca de su ensoñación a Touya

-¿oficinas?-dice molesto

-el señor Robs ha decidido cambiar el uso del terreno-dice tan tranquilo-puedo obtener más beneficios con un polígono industrial que con viviendas baratas

-pero les dijiste a los inquilinos…-se molesta a un mas y se empieza a levantar

-exactamente lo que me ordenaron que les dijera-dice Parker, dice como tratando de calamar a su compañero

-nos demandaran

-perderán

-de cualquier manera yo salgo ganando-dice su jefe

-y también el bufete-comenta Parker

-¡estamos hablando de las vidas de unas personas!-les grita

-no estamos hablando de negocios, de eso hablamos-dice sin más su jefe

Touya empieza a juntar sus cosas, y su portafolio, con la mirada de sus jefes en el.

-no hemos acabado aun Kinomoto

-puede que usted no-dice saliendo de ahí muy enojado

Mientras en la pista de hielo.

-lo estás haciendo muy bien- le dice Tomoyo a la niña-bien, ven hacia aquí- y empieza a patinar sin ayuda de nadie-lo sabia eres fantástica, mírate, creo que puedes seguir sola, sigue patinando, yo te vigilo, ¿bien?

Tomoyo deja ir a la niña y empieza a patinar así como a ella le gusta, al ritmo de la música y dando piruetas digna de una copetidora de patinaje profesional que deja impactado a Touya que la está observando.

-tu padre no bromeaba, eres una profesional

-gracias-le extiende la mano-vamos

-todavía estoy un poco verde para la selección de hockey-y empieza a patinar con ella pero muy débilmente pues no es su fuerte

-pero si pareces profesional

-no me pidas que te levante en brazos, ¿ok?

-bien, solo patinar de la mano

-ah, sí de fácil

-si pero si te caes nos caemos los dos-y siguen patinando tomados de las manos-debemos confiar el uno en el otro

-hablas de patinar, ¿no?-y sonríe coqueteándole

-¿de que si no?-sonríe también

-eso es

Y así pasa una de las mejores citas que tiene, patinando y platicando, cuando llegan a casa de tomoyo en la noche, alguien los observa sin que ellos se den cuenta, ellos prosiguen con su plática en el carro.

-¿has estado casado?-pregunta con miedo

-no, y ¿tu?

-no-pero aun así tomoyo prosigue con el interrogatorio-crees que los animales deben estar: a) en el jardín o b) en el sillón

- a y b-contesta sonriendo

-¿pizza?

-peperonni

-¿sexo?

-¿tipo, frecuencia o duración?-dice pícaramente

-ya volveremos sobre eso luego-se empieza a reír

-si, volvamos sobre eso luego

Se bajan los dos del auto y como está nevando casi corriendo para llegar a la puerta.

-¿vacaciones?

-cálidas

-¿niños?

-montones

-¿crees en los ovnis?

-no

-¿en Dios?

-si

-¿monogamia?

-si

-¿secretos?

-si-la respuesta confunde a Tomoyo

-¿Qué?

-¿crees que hay que tener secretos?

-si-afirma aun mas-no, no, no entre nosotros-trata de defenderse-no con… ya me entiendes

-bien porque después de lo que pase con Eriol, me sería imposible enamorarme de alguien que no fuera completamente honesto- le dice mirándolo a los ojos

-¿imposible?-le dice con miedo después de todo si le ha mentido

-si-le dice honestamente-¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

-claro-y se acerca aun mas a ella

-¿recuerdas cuando te conté mi fantasía del baile de noche vieja?

-con tu príncipe-aun más cerca

-si-con miedo le pregunta-buen, me preguntaba si tendrás algo que hacer mañana-y el aun más cerca besándola

-¿me estas pidiendo que vaya contigo?-le dice mientras la sigue besando

-si ¿puedes?-sin dejar de besarlo

-me encantaría-profundizando aun más el beso

-genial-le contesta tomoyo-buenas noches

-buenas noches-la deja de besar –hasta mañana-le da una beso mas de despedida

Tomoyo abre la puerta de su casa y entra despidiéndose con la mano, sube a su auto aun mas emocionado y se va, pero aun alguien lo sigue sin que se dé cuenta.

En casa Tomoyo aun sigue pensando en Yue y en lo bien que lo paso con él, los besos que se han dado, pero al voltear a la mesita de café ve el anillo que Eriol le dejo, lo cierra tomando una decisión que cree que es la correcta.

Touya por su parte llega a su casa, seguido muy de cerca por Eriol, se estaciona y entra al edificio en el que vive, de un ascensor de servicio, sale un señor de mantenimiento al cual eriol se acerca para preguntarle algo.

-disculpe señor, perdone que lo moleste, pero no estoy seguro de tener la dirección correcta-le dice al señor- ¿yue Tsukishiro vive aquí?

-no-dice sinceramente el señor

-¿arriba no?

-arriba vive Touya Kinomoto

-vaya, pues no lo entiendo…-dice usando sus dotes de periodista- un tipo moreno, más o menos atractivo pero desalineado que conduce un BMW

-ese parece Touya Kinomoto, pero…

-abogado, ¿no? Que trabaja para… ¿Cómo se llama el bufete?

-trabaja para winslow, summers y lain-cansado de tantas preguntas le dice-¿Por qué no sube y llama? Creo que se encuentra en casa ahora y…

-no, no, no quiero molestarlo, probablemente me equivoque de dirección-confundiendo aun mas al señor-pero gracias de todos modos-y se va a su auto

En casa Touya empieza acomodar unas cajas que se trajo de su trabajo, pero suena el teléfono y contesta.

-hola

-justo estaba pensando en ti

-¿de veras?-le dice tomoyo-me preguntaba que llevarías puesto

-¿esta va a asar una de esas llamadas?

-podría ser, en realidad, solo quería escuchar tu voz-se sorprende ella misma de lo que acaba de decir-¿sigues ahí?

-mira-dice dando un buen suspiro-Tomoyo hay algo que debo decirte

-de acuerdo-dice con impaciencia

-pero quiero hacerlo en persona

-¿mañana en la noche?

-si podemos hablar sobre ello mañana en la noche

-por lo que debo preguntarte que llevara puesto-insiste

-al fin-dice en broma

-no, a la fiesta- y sonríe-¿tienes smoking?- así pasan buen rato platicando muy emocionados

Al dia siguiente en la oficina de Touya se ve el llegando.

-buenos días Kinomoto-dice Parker-por cierto el señor lain quiere verte

-genial yo también quiero verlo-le dice con sarcasmo-¿sabes lo que Robs está planeando hacer con ese terreno?

-¿Qué importa?

-pues importa porque mentiste a esa gente-le dice agarrándolo de la solapa del saco y arrojándolo asía una pared-los engañaste para que dejaran sus casa-le dice muy enojado

-les pagamos

-y todo arreglado-dice sin convicción

-vamos Kinomoto, estas a punto de que te hagan socio, nos rompimos el alma durante un año y ahora vemos los frutos, estas a esto de estropearlo amigo-le dice mientras Touya se aleja-estás loco si desaprovechas esta oportunidad por una crisis de conciencia falsa-le grita-completamente tarado-y hace una mueco de esas de locos, cuando alguien lo interrumpe

-perdone ¿ese era Touya Kinomoto?

-si lo era ¿Quién es usted?

-Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa editor del periódico ¿y usted es?

-Rossell Parker-dice extendiéndole la mano y saludándose los dos

-ah, también lo tengo en mi lista-haciendo que se emocione-estamos haciendo un reportaje sobre abogados. Los jóvenes del mundillo jurídico

-ah, si

-me encantaría hablar con usted si fuera posible

-por supuesto venga por aquí-le dice llevándolo a su oficina-creo que sería mejor que esperara antes de incluir a Kinomoto en su articulo

-¿y eso porque?

-bueno en estos momentos está con el jefe suicidándose profesionalmente

-¿Por qué?

-¿extraoficialmente?

-claro

-tiene depresiones

-¿en serio?

-ah, sí, es una pena-le dice y sonríe-mmm me gusta su colonia

-ah, gracias

Ya en la noche de noche vieja, esta Tomoyo pintándose y peinándose sin aun ponerse el vestido, pues como tiene sobrinos pequeños los accidentes pasan.

-con permiso capitán-dice su padre

-entra-comenta sonriendo

-hola cariño, me alegro que tu madre te haya insistido que te vistieras aquí-le dice melancólicamente-me recuerda los viejos tiempos-le da un beso-hueles muy bien

-papa… Eriol me propuso matrimonio

Notas: si sé que soy mala, pero ya saben las fiestas son muchas lo sé, además se atravesó año nuevo y mi abuelo festejo a lo grande con nosotros eso hizo que me olvidara de todo, además el dia 2 fue cumple de mi abuela así que mas fiesta, pero prometo que ya lo voy a terminar, disculpen las tardanzas, jejeje y volviendo a la historia, que les pareció Touya cada dia me sorprende mas y eriol es mas mmm mejor me guardo mis opiniones y espero las suyas nos leemos y feliz años, se despide está loca gatita , dejen review.


	8. Chapter 8

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 8

-¿has aceptado?

-hubo un tiempo en que lo quería de verdad, pero… -sus dudas eran demasiadas

-ya no estás tan segura, ¿no? Es por Yue

-pensamos igual, Yue y yo-eso la emocionaba mucho más de lo que ella pensaba y suspiraba al decir su nombre-respeta mi trabajo, le encanta los niños-lo dice soñadoramente-me hace ver el mundo con ojos nuevos, como cuando era pequeña y nada era imposible, es como si me conociera de toda la vida, la verdad-dice pensando-es que no nos conocemos desde hace tanto

-bueno, yo tampoco lo conozco solo desde hace un par de días, pero…-dice su padre, dándole ánimos-me da buena espina-sonriéndole y abrazándola para reconfortarla-mira yo no lo sé todo, pero lo que he visto, creo que podría ser el que has estado esperando-le da un beso en la frente y se va para dejarla terminar de arreglarse

Ella se queda pensando en lo que su padre le dice, mirándose en el espejo ve que sus dudas poco a poco se disipan, viendo una vez más la bola de nieve de cristal se da cuenta de que realmente es él, la persona que realmente estaba esperando, sin darse cuenta.

En otra parte de la ciudad, específicamente donde está la pista de patinaje, esta Touya pensando en todas las mentiras que ha construido alrededor de su relación con Tomoyo, y que tal vez si dice la verdad podría perderla para siempre, cuando por fin había encontrado al amor de su vida, viendo a los chicos patinar recuerda a Tomoyo patinando y los días tan maravillosos que había pasado a su lado, la medalla que le regalo y los besos que compartieron juntos, pero no sabía qué hacer.

En la mansión Daidoji todo era un caos organizado, pues todos querían estar listos y a tiempo para la fiesta de fin de año, los sobrinos de Tomoyo corrían por todos lados jugando y Nakuru detrás de ellos para cambiarlos.

-No corras con esa bandeja- decía nakuru a Darién- mama tiene un vestido nuevo y se lo vas a…-en eso pasa Hien con otra bandeja corriendo, pero lo malo no era la bandeja si no lo que traía en ella, acuarelas y vasitos con agua donde remojaban los pinceles, que terminaron en el vestido de nakuru sin querer

-perdona, mama…-dice Hien

Mientras su suegro trata de no reírse de la situación, pues nakuru parecía que estaba histérica por el asunto.

-Yukito-grita nakuru

-Sonomi-dice ocultando su risa-tenemos un problema-dice Fujitaka

-si, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?-dice Yukito, y se asusta al ver el vestido de su esposa-vamos chicos,-dice rescatando a sus hijos-a limpiar todo esto

-mi vestido…-llora Nakuru-¡mi precioso vestido!

-pero el malva y el azul van con tus ojo-dice sonomi tratando de controlar la situación, sin éxito

-¿bromeas? Me lo arruinaron y la noche vieja también-histérica se la lleva Tomoyo a su cuarto

-nada de eso, te encontraremos algo, deja que mire en mi armario-dice sonomi para calmarla un poco

-ve-dice Tomoyo corriéndola de su cuarto

-genial modelitos de suegra-dice despectivamente y enojada Nakuru

-Nakuru, ¿Por qué no te pones este?-le dice señalando su vestido

-pero es tu vestido

-me pondré algo de mi madre-dice sin tomarle la importancia

-¿harías eso por mi?-comenta incrédulamente

-no es un riñón, es solo un vestido-se ríe y ve que se va a sentar en la cama y la detienen-no, no

-lo siento-y comienza a llorar

-¿y ahora qué?

-he sido una estúpida egoísta

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-desde navidad he visto claro como te gustaba Yue y aun así he hecho todo lo posible para disuadirte-dice arrepentida-para que volvieras con Eriol porque… podría ayudar a Yukito en su trabajo, y no pensé en ti

-no importa-le dice-anda toma el vestido

-tu mereces estar con alguien a quien quieras

-y tú te mereces sacarte ese vestido-sonríe

-siento mucho lo del vestido-se asoma Yukito viendo que la situación está controlada con su mujer

-yo no, me ha hecho darme cuenta de la suerte que tengo de formar parte de esta familia-dice con una sonrisa sincera, y quiere abrazar a Tomoyo pero esta toda sucia y solo se dan un beso en la mejilla

-¿el vestido estropeado ha hecho eso?-dice Yukito y se aleja con su esposa sonriendo

En la pista de hielo, aun esta Touya pensando que hacer, si ir o no ir a la fiesta con Tomoyo y confesar toda la verdad, a pesar de que ya cerraron la pista él se queda pero dicen que las coincidencias no existen y se encuentra con alguien en ese lugar que lo llama.

-¿Touya?

-¿sabe que tiene una forma muy curiosa de aparecer?

-bueno me dirigía hacia una fiesta, vi el hielo y…no me pude resistir ¿no ibas a ir a casa de los Daidoji esta noche?-ve que Touya duda-¿Qué?

-mire si voy me van a echar a patadas

-¿echar porque?-dice sin comprender la situación-oh, no me digas

-lo intente, lo intente…pensaba decírselo esta noche, pero…-dice con miedo

-¿pero qué?

-mire, dijo que nunca podría enamorarse de alguien que le hubiera mentido-suspirando-y yo le he mentido, así que ya esta se acabo

-demasiado tarde, ya se ha enamorado de ti, Touya, tienes que contarle todo, hoy, esta noche-dice mirando el reloj- no queda mucho tiempo

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no queda tiempo?

-sus corazones están preparados, confía en eso, ve por ella, pon las cosas claras, no dejes que se te escape el momento Touya, o puede que te arrepientas para siempre-lo agarra del brazo y lo hace caminar asía su auto-vamos la fiesta espera

En la fiesta las cosas ya estaban mejor, todo parecía ir muy bien por lo menos con la organización y los vestidos.

-hola-dice Yukito y Nakuru entrando en la habitación de Tomoyo

-te ves genial

-gracias, te lo agradezco salvaste mi noche bueno nuestra noche-dice abrazando a su marido

-¿Cuándo viene Yue?

-debe de estar en camino

-bien, ¿nos vemos abajo?

-si

Abajo en la fiesta todo era felicidad, bebían champaña y bailaban.

-aquí tienen-dice Fujitaka a Naoko y Rika-¿están solas esta noche?- sirviéndoles de la botella de champaña y dejándoselas en la mesa

-mi marido tiene gripe-dice Naoko-y se ofreció quedarse con los niños-dice tomando más de la champaña-así que estoy disfrutando mi noche de libertad

-por la liberta-dice Rika chocando la copa con su amiga

-ya lo veo-dice Fujitaka siguiéndoles la corriente

-pero hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, mi prometido y yo rompimos

-vaya lo siento-dice Fujitaka

-si no pasa nada el champagne me está ayudando a olvidar sin duda-se empieza a reír

-si suele hacer eso-dice riéndose Fujitaka-¿verdad? ¿Han visto a Tomoyo?

-está por allí esperando al chico del árbol de navidad-dicen mientras las dos locas amigas vuelven a chocar las copas para seguir bebiendo

En la sala de la casa se encuentra Tomoyo esperando a su pareja, preocupada por el pues cree que algo le paso para que no llegara, pues ve la hora y son las 11 de la noche, y se da cuenta de que tal vez que no vendrá, así que se dispone a ir a su recamara, pero la puerta de su casa se abre.

-santa-dice Tomoyo

-feliz año nuevo-dice Touya detrás de santa

-creí que ibas a plantarme

-yo voy a mezclarme por ti-dice santa retirándose para darles espacio para hablar

Touya la toma de la mano y la lleva asía la sala para platicar con calma y contarle de una vez la verdad que lo está matando.

-¿recuerdas que anoche te dije que tenía que hablar contigo?

-si

-Tomoyo, no he sido completamente sincero contigo…-le toma las manos y la mira a los ojo

-oh ya has llegado-dice Fujitaka interrumpiéndolos-feliz años Yue

-¿Qué tal? Feliz año nuevo

-va hacer un buen año

-atención Eriol acaba de llegar, Nakuru ha intentado detenerlo pero ahí viene-dice Yukito

-Eriol por favor, cálmate-dice Nakuru-es culpa mía no tendría que haberte dado esperanzas-tratando de detenerlo asía donde estaban ellos

-te alegraras de haberlo hecho cuando sepas lo que he averiguado-dice mirando asía ellos-Tomoyo, tanto si tu y yo acabamos juntos o no hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber de este tipo

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?-dice Sonomi

-Demostrar que Yue Tsukishiro es… un fraude y mentiroso-dice apuntando a Yue

-¿de qué estás hablando?-dice Tomoyo

-bueno para empezar ¿Por qué no nos dices cuál es tu verdadero nombre?-dice Eriol

Tomoyo se ríe como si el que estuviera mintiendo era Eriol y no Yue, pero al voltear a verlo el baja la mirada y dice:

-Touya Kinomoto-todos se asombran

-¿Touya Kinomoto?

-el mismo Touya Kinomoto que Wislow Summers Y Lain han despedido hoy-dice echándole mas leña al fuego

-no es cierto-dice refutando lo que decía de él-yo he renunciado

-por lo visto por una cuestión de ética

-no era mi ética, era la suya- dice Touya-oye no tergiverses las cosas

-¿Cómo dices?-dice Eriol-¿de quién fue la idea de poner en la calle a cientos de familias pobres?

-fue mi idea, pero no soy el que…-pero Eriol no lo dejaba defenderse

-en una semana paso de un sueldazo de 6 cifras a ser voluntario vendiendo arboles en un vivero-dice con elocuencia- y a ser Yue Tsukishiro, ¿entienden?

-y todo eso de ser bombero es…-dice Fujitaka

-también investigue eso Fujitaka, es otra de sus mentiras

-yo me invente la historia del bombero-dice Tomoyo

-cariño ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le dice Sonomi

-porque siempre me hacen muchas preguntas…-dice en forma de ayudarse-no conocía a Yue es decir Touya y…

-¿y qué cariño?

-no sé qué decir, yo –sonaba arrepentida

-¿no están saliendo?-dice Sonomi

-el es mi regalo de navidad ¿de acuerdo?-dice con pena

-¿Qué? ¿Has estado saliendo con un regalo de navidad?-dice incrédulo Yukito

-si…no… es decir-dice mas confundida-es más que todo eso…es…

-por supuesto que es mucho más que todo eso-dice Touya defendiéndola-¿Qué tratas de probar?-dice mirando a Eriol

-solo trato de protegerla de ti-dice Eriol enojado

Touya se enoja y lo agarra de la solapa, lo empuja, se empiezan a dar de golpes y todos tratan de detenerlos.

-por favor, Touya para ¡deténganse!-dice Tomoyo tratando de sujetar a Touya

-vamos –dice Yukito agarrando a Touya-tranquilos

-vamos –dice Fujitaka para tratar de calmarlos

-¿esto es una broma o qué?-dice Tomoyo molesta

-no es una broma-dice tratando de explicarle- te vi en el albergue el dia de noche buena

-me oíste hablar con santa Claus-dice Tomoyo

-no podía apartar la vista de ti-dice sinceramente mirándola a los ojos-escuche lo que hablas con Nick, había algo en ti que me hizo pensar que era como si te…-dice agarrándose el pelo con nerviosismo-conociera hacía mucho tiempo-dice-cuando me pidió que me presentara en tu casa, accedí inmediatamente, esta es la cosa más irracional que he hecho en toda mi vida, pero está bien.

-debiste pensar que era patética-dice con sarcasmo Tomoyo

-sabes que no

-no te necesito… -dice a punto de llorar-tampoco tu compasión –dice-mama volvamos a la fiesta

-esta vez no te puedo ayudar-le dice Fujitaka dándole ánimos dándole palmaditas en la espalda

Notas: como ven las cosas ya casi llegan al final, la historia termina en el próximo capítulo, pero lo más probable es que le haga epilogo para que termine mejor jejeje ya saben dejen review y nos leemos pronto se despide está loca gatita .


	9. Chapter 9

UN NOVIO PARA NAVIDAD

CAPITULO 9

-siento mucho haber qué tenido que hacer esto-dice Eriol

-si seguro-dice Yukito con sarcasmo-seguro que si, vamos Nakuru

Eriol voltea asía Touya con autosuficiencia, como si hubiera ganado la guerra.

-bonito traje-le dice a santa- se acabaron las fiestas

Touya se queda triste, y pensando que realmente la rego, y que no hay nada para arreglar el problema en el que se metió, así que decide irse de la fiesta para ya no causarle más conflicto a Tomoyo, pero la tristeza lo invadió y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar pues de verdad quiere a Tomoyo pero sabe que la perdió, la radio empieza a sonar.

-_falta muy poco para el año nuevo y estamos aquí en el centro celebrando una fiesta como jamás han visto_-dice el locutor-_han venido miles de personas, vamos habrá champagne para todos-_dice mientras que Touya sigue llorando y yendo sin rumbo

Así que mejor decide apagar la radio, le hace mal recordar que el tiempo no es un buen amigo en este momento, y el dolor es aun más grande que lo que alguna vez sintió.

En la fiesta la música sigue tocando y aunque Tomoyo no está para celebraciones su deber es asía su familia que está presente en este momento, sus amigas al parecer ya se encuentran demasiado alegres, su hermano y cuñada bailan felices, así como sus padres, pero alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos.

-Tomoyo…

-es culpa suya-le dice a santa

-Touya te quiere de verdad-le dice

-representa todo lo que rechazo-dice con dolor

-¿Sabías que fue él quien consiguió que le devolvieran a la señora Nakagawa sus hijos?

Todos empiezan aplaudir, y alguien mejor dicho Eriol se sube al escenario donde pide la atención de todos.

-_damas y caballeros_-dice con alegría-_les ruego me presten atención_

-Tomoyo…-dice santa-es un buen hombre y cree en mucha de las cosas que crees tú-la trata de convencer-tienes que decidirte, es casi media noche-le muestra el reloj-el momento está a punto de pasarse pero antes toma esto…Touya está ahí-le da un croquis

-_me gustaría empezar_-se oye la voz de Eriol hablando en el micrófono-_diciendo gracias a todos por estar hoy aquí con nosotros en la maravillosa fiesta…, bueno como la mayoría de ustedes deben saber Tomoyo y yo nos conocemos hace ya tiempo_

-por favor no pierdas la fe-le dice santa tratando de convencerla y que no prestara atención a lo que Eriol decía

-_y desgraciadamente durante 2 años…_-seguía la voz de Eriol

-recuerda "al termino de 20 años, cuando dos corazones estén preparados"

_-…he recorrido un camino difícil, ha sido un poco como una montaña rusa, pero a pesar de todo…nunca deje de amarte_

Tomoyo voltea y ve a sus amigas que de inmediato se les bajo lo alegre que estaban.

-_bien entiendo tu trabajo no lucrativo aunque no ganes un peso con el_-dice en "broma" y todos ríen- _pero te amare y respetare_-le dice mientras se acerca a ella y santa se va-me gustaría que esta noche no fuera solo el comienzo de un año nuevo si no el comienzo de una nueva vida…juntos-y se empieza a inclinar para quedar de rodillas ante todos los invitados-Tomoyo-dice sonando muy romántico-¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Todas las miradas se posan en ella, ve a sus padres y amigas, pero ella sabe cuál es la verdadera respuesta desde que se lo pidió la primera vez en su casa.

-yo no puedo-le dice sorprendiendo a todos-lo siento-y le da la copa de champagne que estaba tomando

El con toda la vergüenza del mundo se levanta y la ve partir.

Mientras tanto Touya ya llego al lugar donde llevo a Tomoyo de picnic, sentándose en la misma banca, viendo la ciudad con melancolía pues pasaría un año nuevo mas solo, sin nadie a su lado, pensó que esta vez lo iba a lograr, pero la mentira no lo llevo a ningún lado.

En el carro Tomoyo iba apresurándose para llegar junto a Touya y aunque la radio no ayudaba mucho por lo menos le hacía compañía.

-_quedan 18 minutos para despedir este año y dar la bienvenida al año nuevo-_decía el locutor-¡_18 minutos para agarrar a tu pareja, pegarla al televisor o venir al centro!-_Tomoyo observa la bola de nieve que le regalara santa hace 20 años con esperanza-_estamos celebrando la mejor fiesta que hayas visto_

Faltando solo 5 minutos Touya veía su reloj muy triste, llorando todavía su perdida, pero una voz lo desconcentro.

-Touya…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-le dice a Tomoyo a sombrado

La ve acercarse así él, y ella solo sonríe y se sienta a su lado mostrándole la bola de nieve que santa le regalo.

-el me envió-le dice-me preguntaste que significaban esas palabras-lo mira a los ojos-y te dije que no lo sabía, pero ahora lo sé-lo mira y le dice-¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

-yo tenía 13 años y tu ayudaste a mi hermana pequeña-le sonríe con amor

-sakura, porque tenía miedo

-se la presentaste a santa

-¿Cuándo lo supiste?

-no estoy seguro, había algo –le dice sinceramente-me resultaste sumamente familiar cuando te vi en el vivero

-por más que lo pienso no te recuerdo allí-le dice confundida

-supongo que no me reconoces si aquella barba postiza-sonríe coquetamente

-¡eras tú!-le agarra la cara

-no era el mejor disfraz del mundo pero…-le dice ya más relajado-me alegre de tenerlo cuando oí dictar esa carta

-¿me oíste?-comenta avergonzada

-y me lo merecía, aunque me dolió ver cómo te sentías-le dijo tristemente-me hizo darme cuenta hasta que punto no me gustaba mi vida

-¿Cómo te siente ahora?

-mucho mejor…mucho mejor desde que deje el bufete y te conocí a ti

-¿sabes? Siempre había soñado con conocer a un chico perfecto del cual enamorarme locamente-le dice coquetamente

-¿y?

-pero nunca imagine que pudiera ser mi regalo de navidad

-¿sabes? A lo mejor es difícil cambiarlo sin un recibo-le dice con sarcasmo

-no importa creo que me lo quedare

Y poco a poco se empiezan acercar, se dan un beso lleno de amor y pasión, que los cohetes de la ciudad empiezan a sonar enfrente de ellos, pues el año nuevo llego y el amor a sus corazones también, sin dejar de abrasarse y besarse dejan que el año nuevo empiece bien para ellos.

FIN?

Notas: que les pareció la historia les gusto como a mí, quieren que la historia quede así o hago epilogo?, díganme de acuerdo, y ya saben dejen review se despide está loca gatita .

Notas 2: a se me olvidaba mi regalo desde que me acuerdo ha sido tener un novio para navidad pero si es Touya mucho mejor así que chicas bórrenlo de sus listas.


End file.
